


Childhood Misconceptions: Anthology

by UsamiSensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: A collection of stories filled with utter smut fluff and romance, Adorable Toddlers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Choking, Facials, Family, Flexibility kink, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling Kink, Humor, I've Decided To Use Sexual Terms And Biology From The Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Parenthood, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, SasuNaru As Parents, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Uchiha Sasuke, about Sasuke and Naruto as a married couple and as parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsamiSensei/pseuds/UsamiSensei
Summary: Toddler - Noun: 'Emotionally unstable pint-size dictator with the uncanny ability to know exactly how far to push you towards utter insanity before reverting to a loveable-cuddle-monster.'Sasuke and Naruto weren't prepared for the struggle of raising a three year old, or the amount of blue-balls that came with it. Especially, Sasuke. All Uchiha Sasuke desired to do is make-love to Naruto's sweet ass in every position possible.





	1. The Watermelon Seed Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to CAREFULLY read the tags.

 

 

 

* * *

 **Childhood Misconceptions Anthology** :

_The Watermelon Seed Episode  
_

* * *

 

Uchiha Sasuke, who had been home no less than an hour, felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

For the first time this week he wasn't in the office of his incorporation building till late, and yet, it was nowhere near peaceful. He swore there was almost nothing keeping him from getting up and going into the kitchen to grab a butcher knife and chop his own ears off.

Just where had that boy acquired such a high pitched screech?

Closing the book he was reading and setting it down on a corner of the lamp table, he fluently uncrossed his legs and turned to see his dear husband entering into the living room with their three year old son by the wrist.

Having been together and deeply in love for seven years, but only married for four years, their life was what he considered serene. He could say that it very well was. It was just… raising their first born was certainly a challenge.

Which was saying _something_ since the great Uchiha Sasuke could handle any task or situation, no matter the difficulty.

He eyed the love of his life, Uzumaki Naruto (or rather Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto now), and felt this strong yearning for him, as usual. Naruto always looked so incredibly gorgeous, his long golden hair slicked into a ponytail at his nape because he had been cleaning up around the house all today and didn't want it getting in the way. He still remembered the day that Naruto had vowed to grow it long because of how much he loved his own mother, Kushina's, hair and Sasuke had to say it was hard to recall what Naruto looked like with it short after so long.

He smirked slightly, licking over his lips as he looked into blue, cerulean eyes fringed by pretty blond lashes and then his eyes fell onto plump, peachy colored lips.

Ugh, he was so horny, and Naruto was only torturing him further. And Naruto's ass just looked damn amazing in the fitting pair of pants he wore.

Sasuke was craning his neck over his shoulder to get a rewarding glance at the drool-worthy, round bottom as Naruto yelled at their child about whatever dispute they were having at the moment. The swish of it was too luring and the images of it naked were appearing in his head.

Sex hadn't exactly been easy for them to accomplish lately and he was pent up.

"Boy, would you stop it!" Naruto exasperated, pulling him along frustratingly.

His son stuck his tongue out, his face cringing up. "But, Kaasan, it _touched_ me! It's nasty!"

"Ah, so much noise," Sasuke sighed out. "What is the problem, Naruto, Minori?" He finally rose to his feet after willing away his lewd fantasy starring Naruto, slipping his hands into the pockets of his joggers and eyed them both.

Minori whined, trying to yank away from his mother. "Kaasan let it touch me! The monster touched me!" He screeched for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Uchiha Minori was already what others considered to be a very striking child, possessing a combination of both his mother's and father's features in the most beautiful proportions. His handsome face was of a pale complexion and his hair was naturally layered, silky blonde hair that swept back and shaped his ears finely.

Sasuke arched a brow at his son quizzically and the toddler looked up at him, seeming completely convinced.

Struggling to keep the boy still, Naruto grunted and spat out, "He got scared of a _scouring pad_ while helping me do the dishes! And, Minori, I told you, you're fine. You're not infected with anything!" He told the frantic child.

Minori's big, blue eyes wavering, he shook his head back and forth. "No, no, you don't un'erstand," He cried. "It looks so scary and I know you' lying to me! The monster infected me, Kaasan!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, letting him go and threw his hands up in defeat.

Sasuke held back a laugh and decided to take over, placing a comforting hand on the top of his head. "Minori, you are fine. Calm down and breathe." He instructed, gingerly.

Minori looked off to the side, hesitant and then did as his father said, closing his eyes and breathing in and out. As his father combed his fingers through his hair, explaining to him that it was only a cleaning tool and that it could in _no way_ infect him, Minori started to feel a little better.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whimpery voice, his cheeks puffed out.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled down at him, patting him on the head. "I'm sure."

The little Uchiha's shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Okay. I need to go potty, all this has been really s-stressful for me," He stumbled out from under his father's hand, holding his front to keep from peeing on himself and ran for the stairs.

"What the hell," Naruto laughed, stepping closer to the Uchiha and putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck. "That boy is too much sometimes, honestly. I think he gets it from you," He said in a tease and Sasuke snorted, bringing him closer and Naruto ended with the both of his arms wrapped around his husband's neck. "What? You're very dramatic," He grinned, threading his fingers into the back of Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not, and I certainly don't 'whine' either. That would be you, so I'm sure that's where he gets it from." Sasuke countered with a smirk, slipping his hands up underneath the sleeveless, collared shirt Naruto wore and then low to grope his ass with the both of his hands.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, fluently able to read into the grip the man had on his ass and pushed his hips forward into Sasuke's on purpose. "Take your hands off my ass, horn-dog," He demanded, his tone playful, but scolding. He could feel that Sasuke was half-way hard through his sweatpants right away.

Sasuke frowned. "Not even a quickie?"

"No, Sasuke, we can't. I have to leave out, and you don't know how to be _quick_."

Sasuke smirked again but this time wider and wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde. "I know."

Letting out a slight laugh, Naruto felt his cheeks warm and curled his fingers around dark locks, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hair until it was teetering the edge of painful. "Oh my God, you've been horny since this morning. I know 'it' has to hurt by now, doesn't it?" He pulled at the hair.

Sasuke dejectedly lolled his head back, following the grip the smaller male had on his hair, disappointment laced in the sigh that left his lips. "Baby, that feels good, so you're making 'it' worse right now."

Naruto pouted, hearing the ache straining in Sasuke's voice and pushed himself up on the tips of his feet. "Aw, I'm sorry, teme," He muttered before pressing his lips against the side of the Uchiha's throat and the front of Sasuke's sweatpants tented in response to plush lips on his skin.

It had been a while since they last fucked and he craved sex more than anything in the entire world right now.

"But, hey, maybe tonight you can bend me over your desk and pound me to your hearts content," He whispered after pulling his lips away and smoothing his fingertips over the pale and gracefully defined collar-bone exposed to him, Sasuke's dark gaze glossing over in excitement. "If," He slipped his fingers from his hair and his lover swallowed, raising his head. "you don't let him watch any cartoons for the rest of today. This morning he almost gave me a heart attack because he thought Totoro was coming to kidnap him. He damn near screamed bloody murder and I thought he really hurt himself." Naruto settled his hands on his hips, his mouth slightly pouted.

His eyebrows drawing together, Sasuke tilted his head. "But he loves My Neighbor Totoro."

"Tell him that, not me. Now, I need to go before Kiba and Neji get really bitchy," He moved to step back and realized he couldn't and then looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Sasuke, let go of my ass." He ordered, as if he was speaking to some kind of trainable beast, and Sasuke reluctantly obeyed. Naruto giggled at the 'pouting' expression the Uchiha sported before giving him a kiss on the lips.

It was short, but a passionate one and their lips basked in it to the fullest before they parted and Naruto walked away to leave. "I mean it. No cartoons, Sasuke." He called one last time while heading for the front door. "Love you!"

Left standing alone in the living room, Sasuke licked over his lips, feeling like a child whose toy had just gotten taken away.

Well, he guessed what he really should do was get rid of the obvious boner in his sweats.

His shoulders sagged, he rounded the sofa and made his way up the staircase.

So, don't let Minori watch any cartoons? That shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Or, ...so he thought.

Within the span of an hour, the toddler had gotten into _everything_ and just would _not_ sit still.

Sasuke had allowed him to color, which led the child to drawing on the walls. He had caught him right in the act, the boy staring back at him innocently with a crayon in his grasp, as if he was a complete angel. Well, Minori was an angel in Sasuke's eyes, but in that moment, Sasuke hadn't found him so… angelic.

Sasuke had allowed him to play with clay-dough, which led to the boy smearing it into the carpet.

Sasuke had even allowed him to indulge in a simple Minions puzzle game, which led to Minori scattering the puzzle pieces about everywhere throughout the God damn house.

Breathing a depleted sigh, Sasuke held Minori's hand as he reached for the bathroom door knob.

"I can go by myself, Tousan," Minori told him gleefully before the man could grab the knob and Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"Can you?" He mused, although he wasn't too convinced.

"Mhm! Kaasan's been training me!" Minori let go of his father's hand and pushed himself up onto the tips of his feet before grasping the knob and then heading into the bathroom. He showed his father a little, cheeky grin before he shut the door.

Sasuke didn't leave from in front of the door, bringing his arms across his chest. He didn't trust leaving Minori alone in the bathroom, of course. The boy found a way to make a mishap out of just about anything and everything. Even a task as simple as taking a piss could be considered dangerous for the boy.

He stood in silence, patiently.

That is until he heard Minori scream in the bathroom and the sound of water beginning to spill over onto the floor.

Immediately, Sasuke went charging into the bathroom. "Minori!"

Minori, standing by the toilet, looked away from the over-flooding toilet bowl and over at his father with worried, bright hues of blue, tears brimming in them. He then jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.

Simply relieved that his child was safe and sound, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, Minori..,"

Minori twisted his body from side to side, bringing the hem of the fox t-shirt he wore up to his mouth and nibbling at the fabric. "…Sorry, Tousan."

Sasuke sighed and got to work on fixing the toilet, finishing up within minutes.

He eventually decided that it would best to station the child outside so that he wouldn't risk the destruction of his home.

Reclined back in a yard chair on the patio under the shade of the trees surrounding the outside of the backyard fence, there was a slight smile on his face as he watched Minori play on the playground set out on the grass.

Minori was a replica of both him and Naruto and taking that in made his heart swell. It was at times like this that he could see both him and Naruto in the boy. In his facial expressions and mannerisms. He and Naruto really created such a beautiful child. Minori was a result of their love for each other. He even felt like he could guess the exact night Minori was conceived.

His smile slowly settled into a skeptical frown as he watched Minori run across the bridge of the castle, all alone.

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't exactly been having a lot of sex lately and he honestly did want to give Minori a little brother or sister to play with. However, he couldn't accomplish that when Minori was their own living and breathing birth-control/cock-block.

The boy still slept in their bedroom most of the time as well.

Sasuke's cell vibrated in his sweat pants pocket, interrupting his thoughts. He took it out and saw that it was a text from Naruto, letting him know he would be stopping at the supermarket on his way home and Sasuke mentally noted it.

He lifted his dark gaze off of the text message and look to the spot he had last seen Minori playing, only to see that Minori was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell..," He stood up, looking over at the tunnels going throughout the castle and nothing. Minori wasn't in the playground castle anymore. "Oh my goodness, this boy," Sasuke muttered, starting on his search for the child. He had only taken his eyes off of him for, like, one second.

"Minori!" He called and then listened for a response, which he never received. The toddler knew better than to play around like this.

Minori hadn't been by the water hose or the sandbox, but he did finally find him… in the garden Naruto had been working on for a while now digging up the plants. "Minori, why are you in _there_? You have got to be shitting me,"

The boy looked to him, his face a little dirty and small hands covered in soil. "Um.."

"You know better than that," Sasuke started on his way over to the garden bed.

Minori got up from the squatting position he had been in, knowing he was in trouble. "I was tryin' to plant these like Kaasan, Tousan. I'm sorry! Please don't tell Kaasan!"

Sasuke sighed and when he finally took in all the chaos Minori had caused, his eyes almost instantly zeroed in on the tomatoes the toddler had pulled up, and they looked nowhere near ripe enough to eat. "No, the God damn _tomatoes_! I wanted to eat them," He mourned, picking his son up out of the garden bed and Minori began to sob as he was scolded by his father.

Once he and Minori were back in the house, he put Minori down in front of the television set in the living room and leaned down, taking off the sniffling child's dirty clothes. He would have to toss them in the washer.

Minori raised his arms as Sasuke pulled his shirt up over his head and then the man was stripping him of his shorts, leaving him in only his animal-print underwear.

Sasuke stood up with the clothes before grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and flipping through the TV channels. He stopped on a cartoon network channel and pinned the boy with a firm expression. "Do _not move_ , Minori. Understand? I will be right back."

"O.. Okay," He wiped at his tearful eyes, giving a nod. "…Tousan, can I have a snackie?"

"In a minute, let me get you a change of clothes first." Sasuke told him, rounding the sofa.

* * *

By the time Naruto had returned home from the grocery store, Minori had already been put down for a nap.

Sasuke left out of the house, of course going to help Naruto bring the grocery bags in from the car.

The neighborhood they lived in was peaceful and elegant with warming neighbors residing in modern, Japanese homes.

Expectedly, one of the first things Naruto asked him was if he let Minori watch any cartoons and, of course, Sasuke's immediate response had been, _'no.'_

Yes, he lied.

What of it?

He wanted some ass, badly, and he wasn't going to let Minori ruin that for him.

He had left out of the house to go grab some of the bags and take them in, but that wasn't exactly how it turned out.

Sasuke had planned to greet Naruto with a 'welcome home' kiss and then go around to the trunk. However, the 'welcome home' kiss was turning into something more gut-heating. He could feel himself beginning to gain a hard-on as Naruto spread the kiss wider.

Sasuke tightened the grip he had on narrow hips, pushing Naruto back until his back was against the side of the car.

" _Mmph.._ ," Naruto threw his arms around his husband's neck, the kiss now a warm, wet, slippery mess of tongues. Sasuke's knee was between his thighs, seemingly rubbing and nudging against the member trapped in his pants on purpose.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, devouring flushed lips and ran his tongue along the roof of Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke, baby…" Naruto moaned into it, the drag of Sasuke's tongue along his drawing a long, sweetened mewl out of him and then he buried his fingers into dark hair, the pads of his fingers caressing the Uchiha's scalp. Sasuke's mouth felt so fucking good and the Uchiha was so skillful with it, swallowing every noise that escaped his throat.

Naruto rolled his hips forward into Sasuke's, the inside of his briefs becoming damp with his slick and Sasuke's thumbs began kneading his hips, in a light massage. He was getting so fucking wet right now and he ached to be touched, so _desperately._

Sasuke slipped his tongue from Naruto's mouth just to suckle at his lips, feeling how slightly swelled they were already.

" _Oh_ , what beautiful youth! It's nice to see you two so passionate this early evening!"

Sasuke groaned, somberly pulling away from Naruto's luscious lips and the blonde was quick to turn his head, his hand coming up to his mouth and face flushed.

Sasuke turned his head, glaring at their inhumanly high-spirited neighbor, Rock Lee, who was standing in front of his own house door a couple of homes down from theirs and wearing his usual puke-green track suit.

Rock Lee smiled wide and waved at them before trotting down the steps of his home and leaving for his routine evening jog.

"That damn adrenaline junkie," Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and glanced back at Naruto, only to find his blonde frowning at him. "Hn, what?"

"I can't believe you did that," Fighting the smile aching to present itself on his face, Naruto shoved his shoulder, embarrassed. "He probably wasn't the only one that saw us, ya know," He pouted, stepping out from where Sasuke had him trapped between his body and the car and going around to the open trunk to get the bags. "What if the grandmas across the street saw us from out their windows too, huh?"

"You weren't complaining about that a minute ago, Naruto," Sasuke retorted, strolling around to the trunk to help with the bags.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, his body leaned into the trunk as he grabbed two full grocery bags.

Sasuke smirked wide.

Of course, with Naruto's ass right there on display for him, Sasuke took his chance and smacked it _hard_ , getting a surprised yelp out of Naruto.

Naruto spun on the heels of his sneakers, pinning him with a scowl warning him to 'quit it' before storming toward the house.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, dismissing Naruto's warning.

* * *

They managed to bring all the groceries in the house while avoiding any kind of physical contact that could lead to anymore extreme PDA and stocked the refrigerator, cupboards and pantry before Naruto felt like it was time to wake Minori up from his nap.

Naruto planted Minori at the kitchen table and then took out the watermelon he bought from the supermarket and started slicing it up to be eaten at the counter.

Standing at the kitchen island, half of the watermelon already sliced up, he raised his head and looked over at his sleepy toddler at the table. Minori looked like Sasuke when he was drowsy. That was cute.

Minori rubbed at his eyes, his head swaying from side to side. "Kaasan, I missed you... lots," He murmured, his voice soft with sleep.

"I missed you too, 'nori," Naruto smiled, going onto cut up some more watermelon. "my little baby, …still so sleepy, huh?" Minori nodded slightly and Naruto laughed a little. "Did you have fun with otousan today?" He asked and Minori answered with a confirming whine as Sasuke came strolling into the kitchen. "Aw, I can tell. So sleepy,"

"Hn," Sasuke seated himself at the table in the chair next to Minori's. "of course he had fun. I'm a very fun person to be around, maybe even more fun than his mama," Sasuke joked, reaching his hand over into Minori's hair and he heard the dobe scoff at that.

Minori reached his arms out for his father, signaling to him that he wanted to be held by him and Sasuke moved to pick him up out of that chair and brought onto his lap as he sat back down in his seat.

Minori nuzzled his head back into his father's chest, closing his eyes and looking sated enough to doze off.

"Minori, try to stay up, okay?" Naruto said without even having to glance up to know the boy was trying to fall back asleep. Cutting up the last of the watermelon on the cutting-board, he licked his lips at how juicy the fruit looked.

"...Okay," Minori answered in a mumble, his lips in a pout as he re-opened his eyes.

Sasuke pushed his fingers in through the front of golden locks before moving them back and forth through Minori's hair, softly. "Otousan loves you very much, Minori," He whispered to him, the sound of his voice tender. "You know that, don't you? You're so adorable, so perfect."

"Mmhm," Minori giggled, giving a nod. "I love ya too, 'tousan."

Naruto chuckled, glancing over at them.

He finished cutting up all of the watermelon within a couple of minutes. He set the table with three plates that each held three slices of watermelon on them and some paper towels before he joined them at the table himself.

"Enjoy, boys!" Naruto picked up a slice off his plate and grinned, sitting across from them.

Sasuke picked up a slice of watermelon and took a bite, both he and Naruto blind to the look of horror on their child's face.

Minori turned his head, his eyes big as he watched his father eat and then he looked down at his plate next to his father's and then he looked to his mother.

There were so many of those… black seeds.

Witnessing his mother take a huge bite of watermelon with a couple of seeds in it, Minori froze up in terror on Sasuke's lap.

"Mmm, so good! I picked a really good one, huh?" Naruto munched cheekily, the watermelon juice staining his lips and dripping along his chin.

Sasuke swallowed when that caught his attention. Oh, what he would give to stand up, lean over and lick and suck the juice off of Naruto's plump mouth. If only Minori wasn't present at this moment. He sighed longingly and gazed over at Naruto, still holding a slice of watermelon in his hand.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's deep gazing and blushed. "Stop it, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's brow furrowed. "What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"I swear to you, I'm not-"

It was at that very moment, a sharp, terrified scream startled them and they shot their attention onto Minori, the owner of the scream.

"Minori, what's wrong?! Did you hurt yourself?" Naruto questioned frantically, dropping the fruit rind onto his plate and getting up.

Sasuke was already trying to maneuver the child in his lap so he could see exactly what was wrong.

"Minori," Naruto kneeled beside Sasuke's chair and Minori started crying harder. "baby, tell mama what's wrong," From what he could see, the boy wasn't hurt anywhere so he was confused as to what was happening with him.

"W-Why did you get the watda'melon!" He sobbed, his nose and face flushing red. His mother stared at him in confusion and went onto ask him if he didn't like the watermelon, but of course Minori liked watermelon. "I-I like the watda'melon! I do, but you can't eat it, Kaasan! You're gon' explode n-now!" He hiccuped and wiped at his eyes with his hands, sorrowfully.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose and he and Naruto exchanged a glance before he asked the three year old, "Minori, what do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, why would we explode?" Naruto asked as well with a tilt of his head.

Minori sniffled and sputtered out, "You and tousan are going to explode n-now! I don't want you to dieeee!" The tears rolling down his rosy cheeks were uncontrollable. He reached one of his hands up to touch his father's face and his other hand patted his mother's head, with the utmost affection, as if saying goodbye to them.

Battling the laugh threatening to crawl up his throat, Naruto cleared his throat and looked him in the eyes gently, "Minori, we won't explode. Where did you even hear that, hm?" He began wiping the tears from his son's face with his hands.

"Y-Y-es you will! T-Tousan p-put Rugrats on the tv and on Rugrats they said you cannnn!" The boy jumped off his father's lap and ran to the entrance of the kitchen, crying dramatically. "I have to stay away fr-from Tousan and Kaasan!" He sobbed, clutching the hem of his shirt, his lips trembling.

Sasuke's expression already showed guilt as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed on the Uchiha as he stood up. "Sasuke, I thought you said you didn't put on any cartoons for him today? So clearly you were lying," He frowned and Sasuke looked at him, defeatedly. "I asked you not to, Sasuke,"

Sasuke exhaled stressfully, standing from the table as well. "Naruto, they are cartoons. He loves cartoons-"

"Well right now cartoons aren't the best for him, teme. Neji told me that it's perfectly normal for toddlers to _suddenly_ get freaked by anything and everything. It means their imagination is kicking in properly and you just made the shit ten times worse—And do you know how damn scary that episode is?! That fuckin' episode had me freaked out when I was a kid! I thought it was dangerous to swallow seeds for a long time!"

Sasuke snorted and a corner of his mouth curved up. "So, mine is an exception then?"

Naruto instantly burned crimson, not at all surprised that Sasuke could make a joke like that at a time like this, and right in front of their crying, hysterical child, but was still surprised. "Teme," He began to whine, hitting him in the arm. "why are you such an asshole? All I asked is that you don't let him watch cartoons for today and you still went and did it. Then you lied to me about it. You really think we can do _anything_ tonight?"

"Why not?" Sasuke's eyes widened, the humor wiped clean off his face.

"Because guess what? He'll be up all night worried that we're going to explode. He isn't going to just let this go, bastard!"

Sasuke blinked absurdly, hoping the dobe wasn't serious. "Naruto, you're not serious, are you?" The serious look on Naruto's face stayed there and Sasuke started to firmly gesture with his hands. "You said that tonight was _the night_ that I could bend your sweet ass over my desk and-"

" _No_ ," Naruto put up his finger. "I said if you _don't_ let him watch cartoons. You really think we'll be able to now, Sasuke? You're insane if you think that's possible!"

"That is not fair, Naruto."

"Hey don't blame me! This is _your_ fault, you don't think I want to have sex as badly you do? I _specifically_ asked you to _not_ let him watch any cartoons, but you went and did it anyway so this is all on you," He griped in annoyance before turning away and walking off to go try and talk some sense into their three year old son.

Minori inched back as his mother came closer to him and eventually scampered off, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Minori! Everything's okay! I promise you I won't explode, baby!" Naruto shouted, chasing after him.

Sasuke sunk into a chair at the table silently before dropping his face into his hands and then drove his fingers up into his hair, gripping at it out of frustration.

He had been sexually pent up all day and honestly felt like Naruto cut his dick off just now.

He slipped his fingers from his hair and banged a clenched fist on the table, his jaw tense.

He was sure his dick was going to _'explode'_ if he didn't stick it in Naruto's tight, fuckable ass anytime soon!

_Oh why…_

Why had Minori forsaken him this way?

Uchiha Minori.

His pride and joy.

…The ultimate _cock-block_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well? Like the start-off? Shall I post the next chapter? There are 11 chapters written up so far from FF ;)

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally comfortable enough now and so settled into the AO3 format that I want to start moving more of my stories over here and this one... whooo... this one lol... It was written in a fit of rage after the 'Naruto' series SHIT ending back in 2014, I kid' you not. Lmao, I was desperately trying to cope and almost wanted to give up writing sasunaru at the time because of how disgusted I was with the ending, Sasuke and Naruto's trash appearances, how they ended up miserable, the tarnishment of their characterizations—EVERYTHING. So, this is the result of my distress at time = a total sasunaru fuck-fest! ;) This story is basically a collection of short stories involving a sexually deprived, 20-year-old-something Sasuke trying to get some 'nooky' from Naruto, but they have a child and can't exactly fuck whenever they'd like like before their son was born, and thus comes the trilogy of Sasuke and Naruto trying to maneuver around their cock-block of a 3 year old in order to get their dicks wet haha!


	2. The Monsters Who Eat 'Big Boys'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, the first chapter did so well! I really appreciate all of the support I've been getting over here on AO3 as of late! Thank you so much, loves! (ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑❤ p.s - Please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Update note: For anyone who is confused on how the pregnancy aspect of this story works - as in the tags, I've stated that I will be using elements and biology from the A/B/O universe when it comes to that, which means the pregnancy and birthing process works the same way that it does for an Omega male. There simply WON'T be any of those other A/B/O elements in this fic, like heats, scenting, knotting, etc.

**Long-haired Naruto inspired by:** *artwork not mine*

 

* * *

 **Childhood Misconceptions Anthology** :

_The Monsters Who Eat 'Big Boys'  
_

* * *

 

Minori's lips quivered, his back pressed up against the pillows on his bed.

_Thump._

He flinched.

Thump.

His eyes shot around his room, only lit by his blue, sea-life nightlight, the creatures of the deep, blue sea projected all over his walls and ceiling.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He flinched, again, as the sound impacted his ears again and again, and then he slapped his hands over them.

Whimpering, he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that the noises would go away. What if it was the monster in his closet? Or the one under his bed? What if they were trying to get him?

There was no way of escape!

And it just.. would not _stop_.

He wanted his mother, but he was too terrified to move out of the bed.

"I'm scared, Kaasan, Tousan! Help…!" He screamed out before yanking the blanket up over his head for protection. The monsters wouldn't dare penetrate his blanket fortress, so until he gained the courage to step foot out of this bed, he would wait.

 

* * *

 

Naruto screamed into the pillow, his hand scrambling to stop the headboard of their bed from hitting the wall.

Minori was bound to hear it and wake up at this rate.

"F-Fuck," Sasuke cursed, gripping Naruto's hips. "Naruto, you feel so.. _damn_ good," His breathing coming in thick, Sasuke tipped his head back and closed his eyes in order to concentrate on _not_ coming. He took a deep breath, his brow creased, and slowed his pace.

This was the first time in _weeks_ that he had Naruto how he wanted him, on his knees, face down, ass up. The urge to come was tedious. He wanted to last as long as he could, to savor every sensation that tremored through him. Because Lord knows the next time he would get some ass after tonight.

Naruto was so _wet_ and warm, and fucking _tight_ around his cock.

 _God_ , he felt like he was going to bust, _a_ _gain_.

Naruto spread his knees wider, arching his back some more, eager to feel his husband deeper inside of him. "… _Ugh_ ," He pouted, noticing Sasuke wasn't moving as much as he wanted him to and decided to do it himself. He lifted his face up out of the pillow and raised his hips, angling them so that Sasuke's dick would reach exactly where he liked it to inside of him and started thrusting back against the raven.

"S-Shit, I can feel your dick throbbing so _deep_ inside of me. ..So fucking big," He took his bottom lip between his teeth, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth and hips moving in search of his own pleasure. Sasuke's hand then pushed down on his back, between his shoulder blades, forcing the upper half of his body back onto the mattress and began making his own pace, the head of his cock striking his prostate effortlessly with every thrust. "O-Oh—God! Please make me come, please," Naruto turned his head, looking back at the Uchiha. " _please_ ," He whimpered, his glazed, azure eyes begging.

Sasuke felt himself almost climax at the erotic expression on Naruto's face, their gazes locked. "Damn it, baby, don't fucking look at me like that," He throatily groaned, his cheekbones sharp with blush. "I could come just from those pretty eyes of yours," He bit down on his redden lip, pounding into Naruto harder. He adored that slutty look Naruto always gave him when he was making him feel amazing.

The squelching sound coming from where they were connected, their cum wetting the bed sheets beneath them, Naruto attempting to keep his moans quiet, the sight of Naruto's long, beautiful, golden hair water-falling over only one of his shoulders, his tan skin sweaty and round, perky ass flushed rosy, swallowing his dick so skillfully. ... Everything was drawing Sasuke closer toward his peak.

He leaned down, Naruto's body writhing underneath him as he kept fucking into him and claimed a plush mouth, swallowing the blonde's pleasant whines. Their tongues slide along each others, sloppy and lips needy. Sasuke slowed the rhythm of his hips and they both moaned, the kiss adding another source of pleasure to everything.

Naruto was the first to pull away in need of air and Sasuke leaned back up, licking over his lips and immediately setting a fast pace. He squeezed the left side of Naruto's ass in his hand.

"Oh _fuck_!" Naruto gasped as the raven slammed into him with the entire force of his body and his cock was beginning to spread him open deeper inside. He couldn't worry about the damn headboard hitting the wall anymore. Sasuke growled, clutching his shoulder, using it as leverage for impact and Naruto braced himself on the bed, squaring his shoulders and digging his nails into the sheets, his own cock dripping like crazy onto the bed. "Aaaah!—O-Oh! _Ah! Ah!_ " He slapped his hand over his mouth, silencing the cries spilling from his vocal cords and his eyes rolled up his head.

Sasuke plunged right into his prostate every time and Naruto could feel how heavy his cock felt inside him, showing no mercy. He felt like he could feel Sasuke in his stomach.

"Come on my dick right now," Sasuke ordered, grasping long, silky hair in his hand in a makeshift ponytail and pulling at it. "Prove to me 'it's' mine, Naruto. Right now, _come_."

The brute grip Sasuke had on his hair tight, the act of dominance made Naruto shiver down to his bones in the most delicious way. All he knew was _Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!_ Naruto screamed into his hand, tears peaking at the corners of his eyes as bliss overtook him and a surge of slick gushed out of his entrance, drenching his husband's cock and thighs.

Sasuke smirked, watching Naruto tremble at his mercy and used the hold he still had on his shoulder, along with the grip he had on his hair, to fuck him harder. "That's it, baby. Keep coming,"

Naruto uncovered his mouth and bit at his knuckle, sobbing in pleasure. "Sa—Sasuke! Aaaaah- you're really deep! Too deep!" His eyes rolled in his head, drool running down to his chin before his body tensed and he released his load onto the bed beneath them. His cock throbbed achingly as Sasuke continued to fuck him until he was a shaking, whimpering mess. All he could see was white and stars.

"Good boy," Sasuke praised, letting go of his shoulder and hair and Naruto dropped face-first into the pillows, shaky on his knees. Sasuke kissed down his back, listening to Naruto's soft moans and caressed his hands along his trembling thighs. He was surprised he hadn't come yet himself, with how tight Naruto's ass was squeezing down on him right now. They were definitely going to have to change the sheets since Naruto soaked them.

He reached underneath the blonde and wrapped his hand around Naruto's member, discovering that Naruto was still hard. "You still want more, baby? Hm?" He whispered, sliding Naruto's hair aside to kiss behind his ear.

Naruto felt his cock twitch, his body and mind still on a high. He turned his head when Sasuke's lips left his skin and nodded. "..I want more ..a lot more," He conjured up the strength to push his hips back against Sasuke.

" _Shit_ , you'll make me come before I can even give you more if you keep doing that, dobe," He enjoyed how much pleasantly louder the squelch of Naruto's ass on his dick was after the dobe had come so much and tilted his hips forward, burying his cock completely in the tight heat and went still. If he enjoyed it too much he wasn't going to last even a minute longer. Naruto whined, trying to grind back against him, again, and then Sasuke slapped him on the ass, making the blonde jolt to a stop. "Knock it off." He scolded him with a smirk, running his fingers through his own sweaty hair and took a moment to collect himself. He _was_ going to 'hold off.' By the grace of God, he _was_ fucking going _to_.

Naruto drooled on the pillow, catching his breath and then raised his head, pushing his hair back away from his face. "God,.. 'm sorry, but you're so good, and that spot... you keep hitting it," His laugh was mingled with a moan, his face flushed. He felt Sasuke twitch inside him and bit down his lip at the sensation before he could have sworn he heard a small, faint shriek.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips, slowly beginning to thrust into him.

"M-mm- Wait," Naruto murmured, still thinking about the shriek he _knew_ he heard as he reached back and put his hand on his husband's hip in order to stop him, but Sasuke only increased his pace. " _Ahn_ _!_ S-Sasuke.. I think- _Ah_ \- there's something—Oh, please wait! Something's wrong with Minori, Sasuke!" He struggled to bring to his husband's attention with a pleading cry. He was sure he heard Minori scream a moment ago.

Leaning down, Sasuke caressed Naruto's side, attempting to ease his worrying. "Naruto, he's fine. You know how he gets when he has to sleep in his own bed," He slid the long hair spilling down Naruto's back away from his neck and kissed on naturally tan skin. "He'll be okay, baby. We'll check on him when we're done," He said against his skin.

Naruto moaned, giving a nod and was unable to help squeezing down on the dick inside of him.

Sasuke's jaw tensed, his straining dick snug in Naruto's deliciously, torturous heat. He leaned up and placed his palm on the middle of his dobe's back, Naruto's greedy ass trying to swallow him when he was barely moving. Covered in sweat, Sasuke pushed his own hair back from his forehead. "Naruto, lay on your back for me," He said, pulling out of him and a sticky string of wetness trailed after his angry-red cock.

He witnessed his lover's gaping entrance quiver at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Naruto shuddered, turning over and lying on his back, wasting no time in spreading his legs. His own member dripped on his stomach and he eyed Sasuke's lean and glistening, muscular build. Sasuke looked so fucking sexy, his sweaty hair slicked back out of his face and cheek-bones and the bridge of his nose a rosy color.

Also, Sasuke's body was amazing. It made Naruto feel self-conscious about himself sometimes when Sasuke wanted to do it in the missionary position. Pregnancy having left it's evidence behind on him, he still had stretch-marks on his thighs and his stomach wasn't as firm as it had been before he had Minori.

Sasuke gazed down at Naruto, the sight mouth-watering and heart pounding. His sensual frame on a shameless display, only for him. Naruto raised his hands above his head, his blue eyes lusty and _enchanting_. He was gorgeous. "So gorgeous," He breathed, sounding captivated by the blonde and Naruto blushed.

That was _it_ , he had to fuck him silly at this point. Naruto had given him no choice.

Sasuke grasped the dobe's upper thighs, bringing him closer and took a hold of his dick, rubbing the pre-cum pooling at the head on Naruto's clenching, reddened entrance before he slid into him with ease. They both moaned, basking in how good it felt before Sasuke started off steadily.

He lowered his head, the peak of his climax building back inch by inch, and then he was back at a brutal pace, gripping Naruto's hips so firmly there was likely to be bruises left behind. The headboard was back at beating on the wall, but they could care less about it.

Naruto braced his hands braced on the headboard, choking out a gasp and tossed his head back. "Ung! Aahn! Sa—suke!" Sasuke gripped his hips tighter and lifted them before he slammed into him, assaulting his prostate. Oh God, it was so good he felt like he was going to cry. His blue eyes flew open, glazed over, and then crossed. Sasuke's dick was going so fucking deep, he could feel him in his stomach. " _F-Fuuuuuck_ — _Oh_ _,_ my God! Shit, shit, shit- _Aaaannh!_ " He cried out, hand flying to his hair and gripping at it in urge to keep himself somewhat sane.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's hips, his nails digging into the bedsheet on either side of the blonde's head and grinding into him, abusing Naruto's prostate even more. Hitting it dead-on each time.

Naruto's mouth fell open, his second orgasm beginning to build.

Watching Naruto crumble into a mess of shivers and sobs beneath him, Sasuke panted. This was it, he was seriously going to come.

Naruto was shivering down to his curled toes.

Sasuke licked over his lips, lifting up Naruto's pajama shirt to expose his erect and slightly-puffy, pink nipples and just gazed at them as he fucked him. "You're so damn beautiful," He exasperated, lowering mouth to his nipples and flicking at them with his tongue, his thrusts getting sloppy.

" _Oh_ , please- _a_ _h!_ " Naruto's gaze flickered down onto his raven-haired husband, watching him toy with his nipples. Then, Sasuke closed his lips around one. "Mmh, yes," He nodded frantically, wanting more. "suck them.. _please_ \- ahh! Good, so good, Aaah—Haah!"

Sasuke stopped his hips and sucked on the nipple before slowly pulling back, scraping the pink bud with his perfect teeth and then sucked the nipple back into his mouth completely, sucking at it as if he was trying to suck something out of it. He eyed Naruto's face as he suckled on the left one and then the right one and his dobe's nostrils were flaring, the tip of his nose flushed a dark crimson. Naruto was almost _there_.

His dark stare locked with glistening blues, he took his mouth off of a nipple and teased them both with his fingers. "Want me to come inside of you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded fervently, his bottom lip between his teeth and closed his legs around Sasuke's waist, trapping him in place. "Please fucking come inside of me, I want to feel your entire load deep in me,"

Sasuke growled, his dick swelling at his lover's plead. "You want another baby?" He grunted, pushing himself up on his fists and started pounding into the Uzumaki again. "You want me to get you pregnant again?"

Naruto whimpered, curling his fingers tight into dark hair and drew Sasuke's face close to his. "Yes, yes, y-yes! _Oh_ , I wanna have all your babies, Sasuke! I want another one growing inside me, p-please come in me! .. 'Love you so much," He moaned, his gaze holding Sasuke's.

Sasuke put all of his weight into his next thrust, going deeper to make Naruto _feel_ him and the Uzumaki's eyes roll up his head, his toes curled and nails dragging down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke didn't care about the sting, he was so used to it that his back was almost numb to it. "Dobe,.. you have no idea how badly I want you carrying another one of my children," He said before kissing him, his thrusts losing rhythm, but driving deep each time. Naruto was his everything, and he desired more than anything to see him pregnant, again. His heart swelled at the thought of putting another little him inside Naruto.

 _"Tousan! Kaasan! Help me! The monsters_ _are_ _coming to get me!"_ Minori banged on the door, crying outside in the hallway.

His blue eyes going wide, Naruto pushed on the raven's chest, trying to get him to stop at the sound of Minori's terrified voice. "Sasuk—!"

Sasuke covered his mouth, fucking him harder and faster. He was right _there_ , and like hell he wasn't going to finish.

Naruto muffled a shout into his hand, releasing his own load onto himself and getting cum on the pajama shirt he wore. His body went rigid as he was fucked through his orgasm. He raked his fingernails down the Uchiha's back, feeling faint at the sensation of the veins on Sasuke's cock throb along his walls before Sasuke was climaxing right after him. The pressure hit right up against his prostate.

_"Please help meee! Save me from the monsters!"_

Sasuke moaned loud, coming hard and releasing his thick load inside of the clamping, wet heat around his dick. He lowered his head until his and Naruto's foreheads were touching because he didn't have the strength to keep his head up. His hips jerked wildly as he pumped his load deep into Naruto. _Fuck,_ he couldn't even see straight anymore. His body tensed after he had filled him to the brim with every last spurt and spasm his cock had to offer.

He shuddered, his cock drenched in nothing but cum and slick. It was so sticky inside of Naruto's ass now.

When he finally came down from his high, he took his hand off of Naruto's drooling mouth and swallowed dryly. He was impressed by how much had built up and how much he let out just now. "Fuck."

Naruto panted, heavily, and then took the Uchiha's face in his hands, bringing him down into a tender kiss. He loved the face Sasuke made when he was having an orgasm, the way his eyebrows drew together, the pure look of concentration on his face,... the accent of his moans.

_"Kaasaaaaaaan! I'm scared!"_

His arm above Naruto's head, Sasuke panted, trying to to catch his breath and both he and Naruto worked to even their breathing as quick as possible. "He has.. perfect timing," Sasuke muttered in annoyance and Naruto laughed, unlocking his legs from around him. He breathed in before easing his spent cock out of the blonde and grimaced because of how sensitive he was. He hadn't come that hard in a while.

Naruto bit back a whine, a wave of slick and cum rushing out of his gaping hole and onto the bed sheets.

Sasuke couldn't even take the time to appreciate the sight because the knocking came at their door again and he scowled over at it, Naruto stifling a snicker. "Give me a sec', Minori!" He called, a sigh leaving him after.

He leaned down to kiss Naruto one last time and then got off the bed.

When he stepped onto the floor, he almost couldn't feel his legs and he loved the feeling. _So much_. Only Naruto could do this to him.

"Hn, and who was the one who said we didn't need to lock the door?" He went over to the bedroom closet, reeled it open and grabbed out his silk robe.

"Oh shut up." Naruto pouted, turning over onto his side and lacing his fingers through his hair, looking all fucked-out.

Sasuke smirked and slipped on the robe, tying the belt loosely around his waist. He was tired himself.

He closed the closet door back, taking a glance at Naruto lying half-naked on their bed and at the giant wet spot they left behind on the bed. They were going to have to change the sheets now, so there was no way they could let Minori in here.

He finally went to open the door, but made sure not to open it completely where Minori could see over to the bed. "Minori, what is all your screaming about?" He asked, his son looking up at him with big, teary eyes.

Minori sniffled, tilting his head and attempting to look passed his father and look inside. He preferred his mother at the moment.

Sasuke slipped out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. "You're supposed to be asleep,"

"Tousan, I can't sleep. There's monsters in my room," Minori whimpered, his bottom lip jutted out as he reached for the door knob of his parents' room. "I wan' sleep with Kaasan!" He exclaimed.

But, before he could even touch the door knob he was scooped up off of the floor and into his father's arms.

"Minori, you promised us that would sleep in _your_ bed for tonight. Remember?" Sasuke said, wiping his son's tears away with the sleeve of his robe. "You're a big boy now, right?" Minori made a face and seemed to take a moment to think on _if_ he was a big boy tonight, bringing a small smile to Sasuke's face.

This boy was really something.

Minori puffed out his cheeks, answering with a reluctant nod and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "But I'm scared… there are monsters in ma' room, Tousan! I heard them!" He told him, eyes fearful. There was no way he was going back in that room if the monsters were living in there, and they indeed were!

"Hn. Why don't I see these monsters for myself then," Sasuke decided to humor the boy and started carrying him back to his room. "and if I find any of them I'll destroy them for tormenting my little prince. End their existence."

Minori blushed and nodded his head frantically, clinging to his father. He hugged him tight and leaned his head against his father's neck. Then, his lips twitched in curiosity and he lifted his head back up to look his father in the face. "Tousan, you're all sweaty. Were you workin' out?"

Sasuke inwardly smirked, bouncing the child in his arms. "I …was working something," He had been _working_ Naruto's ass and pretty damn good.

"Oh," Minori looked off in confusion. "um, were you workin' Itachi-nii over the phone again? You said naughty words last time and Kaasan said no one in here is 'llowed to use the bad words. It means you too!" He chastised, jerking his head at the man seriously.

Sasuke laughed and tapped his son on the nose with a finger, in all fondness, and Minori flinched at the tap. "I know, I know. Don't worry, Tousan didn't say _any_ naughty words tonight, Minori."

When Sasuke approached the room, he put Minori down to stand on his own before he went in.

Minori stayed at the door, nibbling at his lip in worry. "...So scary," He mumbled, watching his father and hoping he wouldn't get eaten by the monsters.

Sasuke looked around, making sure to put on the act of looking thoroughly and diligently. He checked in the closet, under the dressers, in the cubbies of the bookshelf in the room, and even behind the window curtains.

It was when he was ducking down to check under the bed that he asked, "Minori, where exactly did you hear the monsters?"

Minori slowly walked into the room, eyes peering all around. "I heard it..," His voice went quiet and his father leaned back up from where he had been looking under the bed and cocked an eyebrow at him. Minori went over to the wall beside the headboard of his bed and put his hand on it. "back here. …They were ..bangin' on the walls 'nd stuff," He kind of whispered because he was afraid 'they' were listening.

Sasuke stared at the wall for a couple of seconds, parting his lips. "Ha," The headboard of his and Naruto's bed, …right. So, it had been him fucking the living daylights out of Naruto that scared Minori. "that is strange, huh?"

Minori shrieked, taking that as confirmation of there being monsters in his bedroom and shot over to his father, clinging to his side. "Don't let them get me!"

"Ah no," Sasuke inwardly face-palmed. "it's okay, Minori. That's not what I meant," He stood, picking the child up from the floor as he did so. "there are no monsters, of course. I promise."

Minori's eyebrows furrowed. "But-"

"I promise you, Minori." He bounced the boy in his arms, smiling at him and trying to distract him from his worrying mind. "You trust your tousan, don't you?"

Minori huffed and puffed out a cheek. "… Yes."

He looked very much like Naruto with that expression on his face.

Sasuke put Minori down on the bed, tucking him in and sitting down beside him. The toddler continued to peer around the room, looking anxious. At this point, he and Naruto would never be able to have any nights without Minori in their bed and that meant no sex for a while, which the Uchiha didn't think he could handle anymore of.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyebrows went up at the cunning idea that pinged in his head, and he knew it was wrong. Oh, it was _so_ terribly wrong, but it could do the trick. "Minori, you want to know something?" He began in a hushed voice and blue eyes turned to him.

"Know what, Tousan?" Minori urged out of honest curiosity.

"The monsters are real," Sasuke admitted, earning a gasp and then a whimper from his son. "However, they only come after 'big boys' who _don't_ sleep in their own beds, ..bravely," He watched the disturbed expression grow on the boy's face, feeling somewhat terrible. "So, anytime you sleep with your mother and I, they will be waiting in here for you, plotting their schemes for the next time when they can get you alone."

Minori gulped, glancing around the room, subtly. "T-Tousan..." He scooted closer to him, grabbing onto Sasuke's robe. He _knew_ _it_! He knew the monsters were real! And they wanted to eat him alive for not sleeping in his own room like a big boy!

Sasuke moved over and laid up beside the boy. "Minori, you're fine if you sleep in here tonight. I promise," He assured him, his voice low, but consoling. "If they see that you are trying to be a big boy, you will be safe and they won't target you anymore. But, _only_ if you can be strong and brave and sleep in your bed like a good boy." Holy shit, this was so _fucked up_. Sasuke should be ashamed of himself, he _really_ should be. But, the sad thing was, he wasn't.

Minori frowned, looking at his father teary eyed. So, he only needed to be brave and sleep alone? He didn't want to though. He felt much safer sleeping with both his mother and father now that he knew that the monsters were in fact real. He curled into his father's side, wrapping his arms around him and whispered, as if the monsters were listening, "Okay… I'll go to sleep…, but can you stay with me until I'm 'sleep, Tousan?" He asked, his blue eyes pleading.

The man smiled and nodded, stroking Minori's head. "Of course, Minori. I'll stay as long as you need me to. Tousan would never let anything happen to you, baby boy. I love you." He expressed to him, his words firm and genuine and the three year old smiled before nuzzling his face into his robe. He loved Minori very much and he hated that he had to scare him into sleeping by himself, but what else could he do?

* * *

Sasuke laid there with his son for about a half an hour or so, taking note that he was beginning to doze off himself before he glanced down where the boy's head was on his chest. Minori was asleep, his long, golden lashes embellishing his shut eyes.

Sasuke sighed in relief, stroking Minori's head once more. "Sorry, Minori, but you have _got_ to stay sleeping in your own room from now on," He carefully settled the boy's head on the pillow and quietly slipped out of the bed, leaning down to place a kiss on his crown before leaving out.

He felt a little bad about lying to the boy the more he thought about it, but it was only a harmless, white lie.

When he got back to his room, Naruto was facing away from him, but he knew he was asleep. He walked around to Naruto's side of the bed and the blonde was indeed asleep, nestled under the blanket. He looked so beautiful even when sleeping. However, Naruto being nestled under the blanket reminded him that they needed to change the sheets because they had gotten them really… _soaked_. Naruto couldn't possibly be comfortable sleeping in the bed like this.

"Naruto," He called softly, brushing his knuckle along a whiskered cheek. "baby, we should change the sheets. You'll feel icky in the morning."

Naruto's brow creased as he stirred. "…Hm?" He moaned, still half-asleep.

Sasuke smiled and pulled the blanket back until it was uncovering his lover's shoulder. "We _have_ to change the sheets. I really don't want to sleep in a wet bed,"

"Sasuke…," Naruto whimpered slightly, his throat sounding hoarse. "please, I can't move right now.. I can barely feel my legs, ya know.."

Sasuke laughed, sitting down beside the now pouting blonde and put his hand beside the other side of Naruto's head on the pillow, hovering above his face. "You're so cute, you know that? Makes me want to fuck you again," He leered, ducking his head to smooch on Naruto's face.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke kissed him all over his cheek and then groaned, turning over onto his back. "You damn bastard," He gritted through his teeth, bringing a hand up from under the blanket and pushing the Uchiha's face away. "don't even _think_ about. You're going to kill me at this rate,"

Sasuke licked at the palm shoving his mouth away and Naruto blushed, puffing out his cheeks.

"How did you get Minori to fall back asleep in his bed?" He finally questioned, rubbing at his sleep-hazed eyes.

"All you need to know is that I got him back to sleep, dobe," Sasuke answered simply with a sigh, getting up and Naruto's eyebrow rose at him oddly. "Now, come on. Get up so I can change the sheets, Naruto."

Naruto whimpered, again, but still reached his arms out for Sasuke and the highs of the Uchiha's cheekbones flushed a bit at Naruto's wordless _plead_ to be picked up out of the bed, which Sasuke acted on immediately.

 

* * *

 

She observed her grandchild planted on her husband's lap, idly fiddling with the ends of her red hair next to them on the sofa. His concentration was pretty much soaked in the iPad screen.

Minori had been playing on it for a half an hour now and it was concerning to her.

Uzumaki Kushina then crossed her legs in her skirt and propped an elbow on her upper thigh, kicking her foot. She pouted, her chin resting in her palm. "Naruto, sweetie, you really shouldn't let him play on the iPad for too long. I can practically see his brain rotting away," She advised him from her spot in the living , raising her voice slightly.

Her son was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

The reply she got from him, however, was a typical one, "Mama, he's fine! If I take it away now he'll cry!"

Her long hair draping her shoulders, Kushina looked to her husband and Minori. "I just worry about him. It's unhealthy to give him that just so he stays quiet, Naruto."

Naruto poked his head into the room with a hopeless smile on his face. His mother liked to give her own parenting advice, which he was grateful for, but sometimes she got too carried away with concern. "I don't let him use it all the time, Mama. And it actually is some good for him, the games require skills. It takes concentration, and my baby is very good at it. Not to mention, Sasuke hates when I let him use it as well so he's not on it _that_ often, only when Sasuke's not around."

Minato noted Minori's remarkable quickness as he worked his fingers on the screen. "Naruto, you have a point, but your mother is also right. It isn't something he should be on _often_." He glanced at his son knowingly and Naruto grinned, sheepishly. "Minori is very good at it, and let's not forget that a while ago you were addicted to these silly app games yourself, Kushina." Minato laughed.

"Yes, I know, Minato! That's why I don't want the same happening to our Minori. ...I don't want him to become an addict like his grandmother was," She wiped away an imaginary tear and Naruto mouthed a ' _thank you_ _'_ to his father before going back into the kitchen.

His father always had a way of making his mother see that things weren't as terrible as she made them out to be.

His legs folded as he sat on his grandfather, Minori's eyes gleamed brightly when he remembered what he wanted to tell them today. He slid his finger across the touchable screen, forcing the game character to do his bidding, having him dodge and jump through obstacles while being chased by evil monkeys. "Jii-chan, Baa-chan, I didn't tell you 'bout it.." He spoke, still focused on the iPad.

Kushina smiled, messing with his hair, tucking some of it behind his cute, little ear. "Tell us about what, my love?"

"About the monsters that live in my room."

"Is that right?" Minato chuckled, knowing his grandson's imagination far too well.

Kushina tilted her head, turning to him. "What do you mean, the monsters that live in your room? There's no such thing as monsters, Minori. Remember we talked about this?"

" _But_ there are monsters in my room. They go after big boys who don't sleep in their own rooms 'nough and gobble them up," He casually explained, eyes ignoring them. "and they bang on the walls in my room at night if I'm not sleepin'."

"Hmm?" Kushina humored him, giving a reluctant nod. "Is that all the monsters do?"

"Nuh-uh," Minori shook his head. "they make noises too."

* * *

In the kitchen, Naruto could overhear the conversation his son was having with his mother and father as he sliced up a pear on a cutting board as a snack for Minori.

He listened closely and pursed his mouth. This theory that Minori was telling to his parents sounded like…

"Sasuke.." He muttered under his breath. He had found it weird that Minori wasn't trying to sleep in their bed for the past week, and now he knew why.

_"What kind of noises do you hear?"_

He heard his father ask curiously and he waited on Minori's answer.

 _"It goes, Ah!_ _Aaaaaah!_ _"_

His heart stopping and eyes going wide, Naruto dropped the knife. "What in the hell?!" He covered his mouth, hoping that Minori wasn't reenacting what he thought. He couldn't have heard…

 _"_ _W-What_ _?_ _Are you saying the monsters scream..?_ _"_ His mother sounded so confused.

 _"_ _Yeah! T_ _he monster_ _s_ _go like this, Ah! Aaaah!_ _Yesss!_ _"_

His father stayed silent for so long after that that Naruto _knew_ he must have caught on by now. _"That_ _…_ _can't be right, Minori_ _.._ _"_

 _"_ _No, I'm not lying to you! …Um, well…, t_ _he monster_ _s_ _do_ _n't_ _make_ _just that_ _sound all the time. Sometimes_ _they_ _growl,"_ Minori told them. _"It sounds like, Haah! Urrgh_ — _D_ _am_ _n it_ _!_ _Fuuuc_ — _"_

_"Minori!"_

_"I swear, I swear_ _!_ _They_ _did say that!"_

Naruto felt like his face had caught fire, his back against the wall beside the kitchen entrance where he had went over to, to properly hear Minori explain everything. He brought his hands to his face, sinking down the wall into a squat. He wanted to bury his head in the ground right now. His son was describing him and Sasuke having sex for sure.

 _"M-Minori.._ _,_ _sweetie, who told you_ _that_ _there w_ _ere_ _monster_ _s_ _in your_ _bedroom_ _?"_

_"Tousan did."_

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Kushina and Minato went quiet.

They were in denial somewhat, about what they had just heard from their grandchild.

Minori stared at them blankly and then moved off of his grandfather's lap, instead sitting down on the other side of him. "What's wrong? I told you they's was real." He shrugged, putting his attention back to the iPad.

Minato pressed a finger to his temple and his wife tried to console him, placing a hand on his back and caressing the spot. Lord, the boy's father had blatantly came up with such a tall tale— _No, fuck that_ _._ He lied to his kid-

What in the hell?!

He didn't think Sasuke was that kind of a man. …The idiot kind.

No, Sasuke was an intelligent one.

However, he knew how that man could act when sexually deprived. He watched the behavior for many years now.

When everyone got together for family gatherings, vacations, etc, and although it made him feel uncomfortable, he witnessed his son have to fend off Sasuke many times because the Uchiha would be 'in the mood' at most inappropriate of times, in the wrong places.

The Uchiha made risky decisions when the goal was getting into his son's pants.

And this was even _after_ they were already married.

Minato took a deep breath in and smiled weakly at Kushina, letting her know he was fine. It had taken him a while to approve of Sasuke for his baby boy, and right now, he was overcome with disappointment.

They suddenly heard a car engine pulling up in the driveway outside.

* * *

Clad in a fine, crisp suit, Sasuke stepped into the house and then closed the door back, locking it behind him.

Finally, he was able to relax. He started a new project this week and everything at Uchiha Corp. was hectic right now. Also, this afternoon's press conference had taken a toll on him.

He dropped his keys into the key bowl on the low table supporting a healthy, green plant at the entrance and toed off his shoes at the genkan, setting his brief-case down as he did so. He'd come back for it later.

He walked into his home, aware of the other pairs of shoes at the genkan. Naruto did say his parents would be dropping by this evening.

"Tadaima," He cordially announced, entering into the living room, where he met the callous eyes of Namikaze Minato. He knew that look all too well. He was upset about something. Hopefully, it had nothing to do with him. The blond man stood and moved to sit on the sofa across from the one he was just on.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Okaerinasai. How was your day?" Kushina smiled sweetly and broke the electrifying tension radiating off of her husband, swarming for Sasuke.

"It was fine, thank you, Kushina-san," Sasuke replied, coming up behind the sofa and dropped a hand on his son's head. Minori was too indulged in his game to even greet him, which he was used to. When Minori was playing his games it was best to leave him be. Carding his slender fingers through golden hair, he dipped his head and kissed the crown of his son's head.

When he stood up straight again, Minato was staring _dead_ at him.

"Sasuke," Naruto came to the kitchen entrance, not giving his husband a proper greeting.

Dark eyes moved onto the dobe and the blonde beckoned him with a simple finger. "Come here." He demanded, the acute tone of his voice masked by a tight smile. Sasuke nodded and Naruto went back into the kitchen, the Uchiha strolling after him.

"I need to use the restroom," Kushina said, getting up, but her husband stayed silent.

He was huffing and puffing on the inside, of course.

* * *

Sasuke entered into the kitchen and Naruto's delicious smelling cooking hit his nose. He inwardly drooled, gazing at the brewing pot on the stove.

He was starving.

He then realized the blonde wasn't saying anything and looked at him. Naruto looked stunning, as always, dressed in a tight pair of ripped jeans and a fitting black tank-top with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "What is it, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki briefly shut his eyes before reopening them and laughing. He was _that_ pissed off right now. Sasuke was really going to stand in front of him and try to appear innocent. "You thought you were being _very_ slick, didn't you?" He snorted and the Uchiha leaned his back against the kitchen island, still looking oblivious. Naruto wiped a hand down his face and groaned.

"You lied to our son, in the most fucked up way possible, to keep him out of our bedroom. What in the _fuck_ is wrong with you, huh?"

Sasuke's eyebrows went up. Oh shit.

"…That's what this is about?"

"Yes, Sasuke! _Yes!_ " Naruto struggled to keep his shouting down. "You lied to a three year old about there being monsters in his room! What is the matter with you?!"

"Naruto, it's not that big of a deal. It was the only way to get him to sleep by himself, and it worked." He retorted triumphantly, a smirk splayed on his face and Naruto laughed, out of frustration, and possibly anger..?

"Naruto, come on. How can you complain after this past week? We've been having incredible sex _every_ single night," Sasuke said with an expression of indifference on his face, softly yanking his tie loose. Naruto blushed, fighting the sudden urge to smile and he took advantage of the blonde's wavering anger. "Naruto, _Every. Night_ _. This. Week._ And you indeed loved every second of it, we both did." He charmed his way over to him and grabbed him by the hip, reeling him in.

"At his expense, asshole!" Naruto attempted to sneer.

"He's fine though, and you have to admit it's nice being able to fuck without any interruptions, baby. Right?"

Naruto wasn't falling for it, so he turned away from those sinisterly sexy eyes to avoid falling victim to them. Then, Sasuke's hands were on the both of his hips. "Sasuke, no, no.. stop," He gripped at the hands on his hips and tried to removed them, however, Sasuke wasn't giving up and ended up wounding his arms around his waist, getting an indecisive laugh out of him.

The Uchiha lifted him off of the floor a bit, Naruto's ass to his crotch and the blonde wriggled. "I'm serious, bastard," He whispered, not wanting his parents to hear them as he fought Sasuke off, and eventually the Uchiha let him go.

Sasuke sighed, stepping back and buried his fingers into the front of his hair. "What's so bad about it, dobe?"

"You scared him into sleeping by himself!" Naruto snapped, poking his finger into the man's chest.

Sasuke frowned and put his hand on the flat of Naruto's stomach, caressing there softly. "Calm down, it's not healthy for the baby."

"Ugh, my God," Naruto rolled his eyes and slapped the hand away. "there's no baby, teme!"

"You don't know that, Naruto. I came inside of you countless times this week." He stated, eying his stomach in conviction and Naruto clenched his fist, his gaze narrowing.

"Sasuke, you're really starting to piss me off, so when I punch you don't look surprised. Please _don't_ ," The blonde cautioned through his gritted teeth and Sasuke simply stared back at him in silence.

It wasn't difficult for him to read the glint in Sasuke's stare either. He knew what was coming…

Saying nothing, Sasuke looked off to the side. Then, he sighed out, "God, you're so hot," He smoothed his hand over the island counter. "I just want to fuck you on this marble top…"

Naruto snapped, his face flushing furiously as he grabbed his husband by the face, causing Sasuke to fall back against the island.

Sasuke stared at him, shocked. "Oh wow. I'm completely into trying some rougher play if that's where this is going, Naruto."

"Sasuke, baby, I love you. I _really_ do," He looked him in the eyes desperately. "but I need you to stop thinking about sex for right now. I'm _so_ serious." Sasuke swallowed, but nodded. "Minori heard us… 'doing it' and he told my parents about it. Now, what I need you to do is go out there and fix this, or you _won't_ touch me for the rest of this _month_."

Sasuke swallowed hard, this time. "Your father knows?"

"Oh yes. Minori described to him _everything_ he heard, and about you telling him about the monsters in his room as well." He finally freed his face, blushing out of pure embarrassment.

Sasuke said nothing more before he rushed out of the kitchen, straight-faced and all.

It had taken him forever to earn Minato's approval, and he wouldn't jeopardize that now.

 

* * *

 

"Minori, come and get your fruit!"

"'Kay!" The little blonde jumped to his feet at his mother's call and ran into the kitchen.

A good few minutes had gone by already since Sasuke sat down in the living room and he was stumped on how to clear up this whole situation.

Sasuke was seated, awkward and mute in front of Minato and Kushina, eying them both nervously.

Minato cleared his throat, deciding to start first. "Sasuke, Minori tells us about the monsters in his room. Monsters _you_ told him were real."

Her cheeks flushed, Kushina tried to forget about the noises the child interpreted as the growling of beasts and dying screams of torture.

"My intention was.. to.. convince him to sleep in his own bed, Minato-san. And of course there's… that Naruto and I haven't had much time to ourselves in a long time." He worked to articulate that in the most respectful way possible.

"I understand that, Sasuke. Your first child is always the toughest, but about the banging on the walls.. you know, the screams and… growls," He shut his eyes, the expression on his face looking very pained as he continued on. "You do realize he hears you and.. m-my son when you two are being intimate, don't you?" He opened his eyes and raised his chin, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, well.. yes. We try to keep our voices down as much as possible, but the bed is inevitable," He began to explain in a humorous manner, although Naruto's father looked very unamused.

Minato pinned him with a harsh stare, wordlessly telling him to regulate the problem.

"...I guess, I could not go so hard?"

Kushina gawked, slapping a hand over her mouth and Minato glared.

"T-That's not what I meant," Sasuke quickly said, sitting forward. "What I meant was, I could try to be less aggressive, um, try a different position— _No!_ What I mean is, Naruto makes it almost impossible not to let it get that.. wild— _Fuck!_ " He cursed, frustrated out of his mind. What was he saying, and to the parents of his lover?!

"Oop, bad word!" Minori called from the kitchen.

Minato's nostrils flared and Sasuke swallowed, tense.

"Minato-san, I treat your son with the _utmost_ respect, I can assure you," He bit his lip, shutting his eyes and gestured his hands. "Um, however, about the bed-"

Kushina decided to cut in at this point. "Sasuke-kun, you might want to stop before your foot goes any further down your throat."

Taking her advice well, the Uchiha shut his mouth and tapped his foot on the floor idly.

He then forced a smile and reopened his eyes. "Today's weather is nice. I don't think it'll rain.., I don't even think it's rain season yet, but… it happens. The rain,.. out of the sky…"

* * *

_to be continued..._

 

Whelp... Sasuke ain't shit for that bullshit LMAO! If that was my kid I'd react like Naruto too, like "nah, we throwin' hands now because you're wildin', sir! (੭ु ‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅ )੭ु⁾⁾"

 

 

 

 **Uchiha Minori Imagery Board** 🥰 **:**

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_


	3. Choice Of Career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely feedback and love, everyone! I'm glad ya'll are really liking this story! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> p.s - Please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> For anyone who is confused on how the pregnancy aspect of this story works - as in the tags, I've stated that I will be using elements and biology from the A/B/O universe when it comes to that, which means the pregnancy and birthing process works the same way that it does for an Omega male. There simply WON'T be any of those other A/B/O elements in this fic, like heats, scenting, knotting, etc.

 

* * *

 **Childhood Misconceptions Anthology** :

__Choice Of Career_ _

* * *

 

Minori watched the mailman put mail into the mailbox of their residence from the entry hall window for the third time that week with admiring, blue eyes.

' _ _What a great man!__ '

The mailman had the coolest job ever, and he wanted to be just like him!

He got down out of the window and ran out of the entry hall, through the living room and went into the kitchen where his mother was fixing them up some lunch, which was ramen, while checking his cell phone.

Minori went around the kitchen island and stood against the low cabinets of the island, knowing that he was never supposed to be too close to the stove across from the island.

"The food's almost done, Minori," Naruto told him when he looked up from his cell and took a glance back at him, having sensed the child's presence right away. "just wait a few more minutes, okay?" He reached for the steaming kettle on the stove, his long hair tied back.

"'Kay!" Minori grinned, watching him pour the hot water from the kettle and into the two styrofoam cups of ramen. He hummed to himself and started to rock from side to side, unable to contain his excitement. "—Kaasan, can I tells' you what I want to be when I gets bigger!"

"Yeah, sure. What?" Naruto muttered, barely paying the boy any mind as he moved to settle the kettle back on the stove top.

"I'm goin' to be a mailman!" Minori exclaimed, all giddy. "I's can be one, right?! Can I be one! Can I!"

"What, 'Nori? A mailman?" Naruto's eyebrows drew in once he realized what Minori was going on about and he turned around to look at the boy. "Baby, why do you want to be a mailman?"

"Because it's only the best job in the universe, Kaasan!" He grabbed onto the edge of the kitchen island's counter surface above his head, dangling his tiny body from the island as he continued on, "He delivers the mail to the _ _whole world__ ,and I'm goin' to become one so that I can help him out. Like, when the mailman gets sick, then I can deliver the mail to everyone in the world and gets' on the planes to go everywhere like Tousan does sometimes to go away for working."

"A-Ah," Naruto held back a laugh, walking over to the island. He grabbed the child under the arms, picking him up and sat him on the island. He stood in front of the grinning child, not sure how to say this. "Minori.. baby, that's not how being a mailman works," He said to him, cupping his face gently.

Minori's cheerful expression almost immediately sank and his big eyes filled with disappointment. "Then.. how does it work?" He asked tearfully, pouting.

Naruto winced, attacked with the most adorable but heart-breaking pout ever. He really didn't want to crush Minori's hopes and dreams, and the boy had been so excited about it too. He stared at the child's face, feeling a bit guilty before he even knew what to say next.

Maybe.. Minori didn't have to know, just yet.

"...No, um," Naruto started suddenly as he caressed Minori's face and grinned wide at him. "actually, what I meant was.. that sounds like an __amazing__ job! It takes a real' important person to give everyone their mail, and travel the world at the same time!" He nodded, showing the child an empowered fist.

Behind the grin he wore, however, he felt a little bad. It was just a tiny white lie, but there couldn't be any harm in it right? It wouldn't hurt Minori, and he was pretty sure when Minori got older he would accept how the world actually functions.

For now, he would let him dream big.

Minori's blue eyes brightened gleefully and his grin returned. "Uh-huh! You have to be real' im.. important to do it, Kaasan!"

Naruto chuckled, kissing the crown of his head. "And I know my baby will do an amazing job because he's just the smartest, most important thing about this world!" Minori giggled, giving a nod and then Naruto heard his cell chime over on the countertop.

He took Minori down from the island to stand on the floor and went to grab his cell. That particular chime meant that he received a text message and he had been waiting on that reply from Sasuke.

He unlocked the screen, tapping the new message alert at the very top of his screen and he saw it was indeed from Sasuke.

****From the bastard I married:** **

_I'm getting off early this evening. I should be home by 7._

Naruto's mouth slowly stretched into a grin and he texted him back.

****To the bastard I married:** **

_I'll have the iPad charged up and we'll have a while to ourselves. See you tonight, teme. Get home safe._

Yes, they were planning a __sex date__. That was Deidara's, someone with twins, advice to Naruto. So, Naruto had the iPad charging up for Minori to use once Sasuke got home and maybe that would distract him for an hour so, giving him and Sasuke at least a little bit of time to get in a quickie.

Naruto eyed the text he received back.

****From the bastard I married:** **

_Set everything up in the bathroom. I think I'd like a 'shower' when I get home._

Naruto inwardly moaned at the sound of that, getting the subtle hint.

****To the bastard I married:** **

_Roger that, captain!_

****From the bastard I married:** **

_Hn. Idiot._

Naruto laughed a bit, putting his cell phone down. He then turned around to find Minori looking off into space, apparently day-dreaming, and cocked an eyebrow at the boy, humorously. "Hey, 'Nori, I think the ramen's done."

Minori blinked himself out of the little day-dream he had been having and looked at the cups of ramen with a lick of his lips, slapping his hands together. "Okay, okay! You better's be ready, ramen!"

 

* * *

 

Naruto came downstairs with the iPad as Minori was playing with his toys in the living room. Sasuke texted him to let him know he pulled up outside and he was ecstatic.

He and Sasuke hadn't been intimate in the last three weeks and that felt more like forever. He couldn't bare it any longer, he needed some dick. He walked around the couch and Minori made sound effects to himself while on the floor.

"Minori, want the iPad?" He offered casually.

Minori looked up from his cars and the small city he had created on the floor out of blocks. "Y-Yeah!" He gleamed. He hadn't gotten on today and he wanted to play this new game he downloaded onto there last night. He smiled, dropping everything he was doing and sped over to his mother.

Naruto worked on taking the password off of it. A password had been set on it because when Minori was told he wasn't allowed to play on it at certain times he would disobey and get on it anyway. But, this way Minori couldn't even try getting into it if it was password-secured.

Well, the boy tried once before and had gotten so upset he actually __threw__ the iPad on the floor and fell out into a tantrum, resulting in him not being allowed on it for a few weeks after.

However now, Minori understood very well when he was told 'not to get on it', to not even try it.

"Minori, the old Minions game isn't on there anymore," Naruto mentioned, handing it to him and Minori pouted, taking it.

"Whyyy?" He whined.

Naruto patted his head. "I put a better one on there."

Minori reluctantly nodded, eying the device with pouted lips. "I liked the other one… it better be lots more better." He trudged away from his mother and climbed up onto the couch.

Naruto sighed expectedly, wondering if he was spoiling him too much. He watched as Minori indulged himself in the iPad and soon he was smiling again, thankfully.

Naruto guessed he liked the new Minions game he downloaded onto there. He looked over him from where he stood behind the couch, his hands propped on the back of it.

Eventually, Naruto heard the front door open and mentally pumped his fist into the air. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke was fucking him into pure insanity…Or at least that's what he was hoping for, but when had the teme ever disappointed him during sex? __Never.__

The jingle of keys resounded in the entry hall and he figured Sasuke was taking his shoes off and setting his things down.

Soon the Uchiha came striding into the living room dressed in a dark suit that embellished his lean, muscular build. "Tadaima," He cordially announced, looking over at them.

Naruto had a light flush tinge his face, nearly unable to contain the desire to rip that suit off of him. "Hey. Okaeri," He grinned at him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hn. What the hell, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at him, knowing that look all too well. He walked over to Naruto and chuckled. He could always tell when Naruto was anxious or overly-excited about something because he did that goofy grin and rubbed at the back of his neck, all awkwardly.

Naruto looked off, blushing harder and Sasuke smiled in amusement before taking a glance down at his son on the couch. "Minori, I'm back." He frowned, hating that when Minori was absorbed into that damn iPad his mere existence didn't matter to him anymore.

Minori blinked in realization, looking up from the screen and back at his father. "Hi! I didn't hear Tousan come in, hehe!" He flashed him a toothy grin.

Sasuke was skeptical.

He didn't __hear__ him come in?!

Damn that device.

He would destroy it one day.

Sasuke remained calm and brushed it off. He gestured for Minori to stand up, the boy doing so and Sasuke turned his head and pointed to his own cheek. "Cheek?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Minori, giggling and all, gave his father a warming peck on the cheek.

Naruto laughed, watching them.

Sasuke was such a needy papa sometimes.

Sasuke turned his head to the other side, repeating the gesture for the opposite cheek. "Other cheek?"

" _ _Nooo__ , Tousan! I was in the middle of a game!" Minori puffed out his cheeks exasperatedly, sitting back down with the iPad in his hands and putting his attention back on his game.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in disbelief and he vengefully ruffled Minori's hair. "Fine then, be like that." He finally turned to Naruto and Naruto smiled at him like he was expecting something. He was probably waiting on that 'I'm home' kiss.

But, he had something better in stored for his dobe.

He stepped closer to the blonde and Naruto puckered his lips, awaiting the kiss.

Sasuke laughed and grabbed Naruto by his waist, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Naruto released a surprised yelped when he realized what was happening and blushed harder. "Sa-Sasuke, what the hell?! Let me down-"

Sasuke brought his hand smack down on Naruto's ass and the blonde squeaked. "Quiet, Naruto. I'm ready for my shower." Sasuke carried him off, heading for the staircase.

Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's hold and then another painful swat came to his ass, stopping him from moving anymore. "You.. t-teme! You could have kissed me first at least!" He pouted, dropping his weight and dangling over the Uchiha's shoulder. There was no way out of Sasuke's grasp and if this was the way the bastard wanted to do it, then fine.

Naruto lifted his head, looking at Minori on the couch who wasn't paying them any mind at all. That kid literally didn't give a shit what was going on around him when he was on that iPad.

"Minori, I'll be right back, okay!" He called as Sasuke began carrying him up the stairs.

"Mmhm!" Minori nodded, not bothering to look up from his game.

* * *

Naruto moaned and slid his long hair over to one shoulder. "Ah,.. __Haa__.. harder, Sasuke," He moved his hips back against him out of desperation.

Sasuke complied, witnessing the beauty that was Naruto, and pushed in deep, earning him an appreciative cry from the blonde.

Naruto's hands were pressed on the wet tiles of the walls in the steam shower and he was bent forward with his ass arched out as he thrusted into him from behind.

The shower water rained down on them, pelting their skin and hair. Naruto looked even more beautiful than he normally did, wet from the water.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hip and drove into him deeper and sharper, leaning down over Naruto's back and kissed on the back of his neck.

Naruto let out a wail, shivering in delight because of how good Sasuke felt inside him, the sensation of being filled and stretched by him so amazing.

Sasuke groaned a bit, leaning up and proceeded to drive into Naruto. He moved his eyes downward and watched Naruto's round, perky ass as he buried himself deep inside of his tight entrance, repeatedly. Damn. It was like it was trying to swallow him, Naruto clenching down on him so __eagerly__.

A sly smirk stretched across his face and he brought his hand up, then dropped it down on an ass cheek in a smack, the flesh reddening almost right away after the hit.

Naruto hissed, jerking at the hit. He enjoyed the way Naruto bruised so easily. " _ _Ngnh__.. don't clench down so much, Naruto. How quick do you want this to be over, hn?" He groaned again when Naruto got tighter at his words and slapped his other ass cheek as a punishment.

" _ _Aaah!__ " Naruto whimpered, unable to help tightening up so much on the man's huge girth.

Sasuke watched Naruto pressed his forehead on the tiled wall in front him and stopped moving. "Hold up for a second," Naruto looked back at him over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised and Sasuke gingerly pulled out of him.

"Uuh— _ _No!__ " Naruto gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness and whined out in disappointment. "Wh-What?"

Sasuke took a second to witness Naruto's widened hole clench and unclench, wanting nothing more than for him to fill it again and licked his lips at the sight.

However, he decided that he wanted to see Naruto's face, so he took his lover by the hips and turned him facing his way.

This is where Naruto's flexibly came in handy.

Naruto stared at him in confusion and Sasuke grabbed him under his left leg and drew it up until the heel of Naruto's foot was on his shoulder, bringing him into a standing split.

Naruto mouthed a _'_ _ _oh'__ and grinned in understanding.

Sasuke eyed the blonde's other foot still planted on the floor of the shower. "Is this okay, Naruto?" When he chose to explore Naruto's flexibility he always wanted to make sure he was comfortable and that it wasn't straining on his body, even though Naruto could hold himself up in this position for a good amount of time.

"Mmhm," Naruto nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband's 's neck and properly balancing himself on his foot. This was naturally pretty easy for him to do, but Sasuke liked to be sure he was okay to do it, which he found to be sweet of him. But, he didn't have time to melt over that right now. He reached down and curled his fingers around Sasuke's huge, drooling length. "now hurry up and put it back in. We don't have a lot of time," He demanded through pouting lips and Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't like being rushed, dobe." He held Naruto's leg in a secure grip and aligned his pulsing length with Naruto's reddened hole, and took no time plunging right on in.

"Ha— _ _Nngh!__ " Naruto's voice hitched, Sasuke spreading him incredibly wide, and he dug his fingers nails into the back of the Uchiha's pale neck, his eyes rolling up momentarily.

"Ah.. __shit__ ," Sasuke hissed at the feeling of the Naruto's nails, wincing. He knew he would definitely have scratches on the back of his neck after this. He could care less though. He was too delighted with the tight heat swallowing his cock right now and slowly began thrusting in and out of Naruto. "Mmm, fuck. Naruto…" He locked eyes with Naruto, the blonde moaning out at every thrust.

It was such a gorgeous sight.

Naruto's blonde hair looked even more beautiful when drenched to his head and tousled, clinging to caramel skin. He loved how his hair turned a shade darker when it was hit with water. It reminded him of gold satin. Naruto closed his eyes, savoring the thrusts Sasuke gave into him and the raven couldn't take his eyes off of him. Naruto's plush lips and skin were flushed thanks the heat of his own body, and the shower, now re-opened eyes dilated and there was this enchanting ring of electric blue around them.

Yes.

His brain was telling him to get Naruto pregnant, again.

 _ _Tonight__.

Sasuke sped up, lowering his mouth down for Naruto's chest and closed his lips around a pink nipple.

"O-Oh, __Aahn!__ Sas-Sasuke.." Naruto breathed a heavy moan and put his hand on the grasp Sasuke had on his leg. He watched Sasuke lick on his nipple and then scrape his teeth over it, causing him to tremble at the blissful sensation. Sasuke then fully sucked his nipple into his warm mouth, as if trying to get something out of it and Naruto's eyes fluttered. "F-Fuck yes, baby. You're so good," The hand he still had on the raven's neck he buried into the base of Sasuke's drenched hair, his fingers gripping the dark locks before the man released his nipple with a wet pop. "Aah!"

Sasuke gave a few more gentle thrusts in while stroking Naruto's leaking member. Just until he knew he couldn't hold out any longer. Naruto was clenching and twitching around him, making his mind go all hazy. It was so hot, wet and tight, the friction around his dick driving him crazy.

He finally grabbed Naruto's ass, guiding his hips into his and slammed deep into him, brutally. He loved this position because Naruto's ass looked so damn erotic, all plump and tense, and it felt so soft to squeeze in his palms.

" _ _N-Nnahhh__! Yeah! Yeah! Don't stop!" Naruto's shoulders squared and he gripped at the Uchiha's hair tighter, staring up into those dark eyes pleadingly. The raw lust and pleasure that coursed through his body intensified when he heard the groan that left Sasuke's throat and saw euphoric expression plastered on the man's face, the sound of their flesh striking making him shiver. "Aha, __ah!__ There, there! Right there!" He encouraged, Sasuke brushing over that place inside of him in almost a taunting manner.

"Hn, fine. I'll hit that spot, but you can't come before I do, Naruto. I want us to come together, okay?" Sasuke said with a grunt as he changed the angle his cock went in and aimed for that spot made Naruto lose his mind.

His blue eyes glossed-over, Naruto nodded frantically and whimpered, Sasuke pounding straight into that spot. "A-Auunh! __Oh__ —my God! __F-F__ _ _uck!__ " If it wasn't for Sasuke holding him up in this position he wouldn't have been able to stay up. Naruto's eyes rolled back before he squeezed them shut, being attacked by endless waves of pleasure and he could feel his slick beginning to gush out around Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke peeped Naruto's nostrils flaring.

" _ _Ohh__ , Sasuke!" He started quivering, uncontrollably. "Good, so good!—Unnhh!" He opened his eyes, gazing at the man driving him insane and his entire body began to convulse, that hot sensation coiling in his lower abdomen tightening. He let out a choked breath, Sasuke fucking into him with such force. "Ah— _ _Uhn!__ Nnnhah!" He cried out, biting down on his lower lip. "Hah, __n__ _ _nuuggh!__ "

 _ _Fuck.__ He was going to climax at this rate.

"Shit, Naruto. Don't come yet," Sasuke slowed his hips, panting. He __had__ to or Naruto wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The blonde was shaking all over and the squelching of the slick from Naruto's hole combined with the water of the shower was more noticeable in the bathroom. Naruto's foot was even shaking on his shoulder and his toes were flexed out, awkwardly.

"..Hmm, hm… ..S-Sorry." Naruto shuddered, taking in a much needed breath and released it back out through his nose. "I'm trying.., but it's really good," He whimpered, his breath coming in thick.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, kissing him deeply.

Then, there was the creak of the door and a, __"Tousan?"__

His eyes widening, Sasuke immediately pulled away from the kiss and stiffened. Naruto's eyes were just as wide. They left the door to their bedroom open and the door of their master bathroom that connected to their bedroom unlocked since Minori had been right downstairs, in case of an emergency.

Sasuke heard Minori walking around outside the shower and let a low curse slip pass his lips. Good thing he had decided to install this dark shower curtain in here, or the boy would have seen __everything.__

 __"_ _ __Tousan!"_ _

Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to control his arousal, as he was still inside Naruto. "Yes, Minori? What is it?"

"I didn't get to tell yous' about what I'm gon' be when I get bigger," Minori idly wandered over to the toilet, climbing up onto the shut lid on the seat and sitting down on it. "do want to know what my job is gon' be, Tousan?" He stared at the curtained glass of the shower across from him, grinning.

" _ _Minori, can't this, um, wait until I'm done showering?"__

Minori huffed, shaking his head. "No! I have to tell you now!"

Sasuke rocked his hips into Naruto a bit and Naruto muffled a moaned, hitting him in the chest. "Fine, Minori. But make it quick."

Minori nodded, grinning bigger. "Tousan, I don't want to do your job no more! I'm gon' be the mailman!"

Sasuke's brow creased and he looked at a humored Naruto, strangely. "What is that boy talking about? He's going to become a mailman?" He whispered through his teeth.

"Shut up. It's his dream," Naruto quietly gritted out, shifting a bit because leg was starting to cramp up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, lowering Naruto's leg once he noticed that Naruto was uncomfortable and it dangled over his bicep. "Minori, why do you want to become a mailman?" He asked over the running shower.

Minori jumped up off the toilet lid, excited to tell his father all about it. "Tousan, it's the greatest job in the world! He gives all the world their mail, so he gots', you know, super powers! Oh, maybe he flies around the world like superman!" He went on to himself, but still spoke loud enough so that his father could hear him. "And when he don't feel like it anymore, or he gets sick, I can give everyone their mail! Wait, even better, I can give the mail to my side of the world and he can give the mail to his side of the woooorld!" His eyes gleamed bright in realization. "It'll be __waaaaaay__ better than sitting in a stuffy office for all my days! So do you like my future job, Tousan?"

Sasuke sighed. So, apparently Minori had the idea that there was one mailman and they delivered mail to the entire world, alone. Who the hell told him that? "Minori, you are not-"

Minori tilted his head, cocking an odd eyebrow when his father suddenly went silent.

Sasuke bit back a hiss after Naruto pinched his nipple, stopping him from giving his refusal to his son's choice of future career. Naruto glared at him, silently threatening him. "Y-Yes, Minori, fine. We'll talk about it more when I'm done in the shower." He told him, giving into Naruto and the dobe released his nipple.

Minori pumped his fist into the air, all giddy. "Yes! Tousan said yes!" He couldn't be happier. He then turned to the toilet and called over his shoulder, "Tousan, I have to use the bathroom!" He lifted the lid and pulled his pajama shorts down.

Sasuke frowned. He wanted nothing more than to get back to fucking his dobe. It was quiet for some time and he and Naruto were simply waiting for Minori to hurry along, Sasuke tapping his fingers on the wall above Naruto's head impatiently. He eyed the blonde, his gaze saying __'_ he's just your son_ _right now'_ and Naruto pinched him, again, causing him to wince.

Minori finished peeing and yanked his shorts back up, humming to himself. "I'm done, Tousan! Now I'm gon' go find Kaasan!" He reached for the toilet handle and flushed it before running out— _ _without__ washing his hands.

Almost simultaneously with the flush, Naruto shrieked and Sasuke yelled because the shower water turned freezing cold while the toilet flushed.

Minori stopped right after he was outside of the bathroom and his teeth gritted in guilt. __Oops.__ He forgot about the water thing.

But, wait… also, he could have sworn he heard his Kaasan.

He stepped back into the bathroom, poking his head around and asked curiously, "Tousan, is Kaasan in there with you?"

" _ _No!—No, he isn't, Minori. Now, I'm showering. Leave."__

His eyebrow cocked, Minori eyed the shower in suspicion for a few seconds and then finally just shrugged, leaving back out and running off to find Naruto. "Kaasaaaaaaan!"

 

* * *

__to be continued..._ _

At this point I'm certain Minori has these little antennas that alert him when he has a potential baby brother or sister in the works... ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_


	4. Zoo Trip [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - For anyone who is confused on how the pregnancy aspect of this story works - as in the tags, I've stated that I will be using elements and biology from the A/B/O universe when it comes to that, which means the pregnancy and birthing process works the same way that it does for an Omega male. There simply WON'T be any of those other A/B/O elements in this fic, like heats, scenting, knotting, etc.

 

* * *

 

Naruto stood near the Zoo entrance, on his phone.

Today they were reserving the Zoo for a bit of privacy, since Sasuke was recognizable in the public, as well as whom they were waiting on. This was a certain way to reduce problematic situations involving fans and crowds when they were out trying to enjoy themselves.

It had been a while since they all got together like this, and so, they planned this day to meet up and catch up with life.

Also Minori didn't get to come to the Zoo that often and had been a little ball of energy throughout the whole week, impatiently waiting for this day. The boy definitely couldn't wait to see all the animals, but he hadn't told him that his cousins were going to be here as well.

He would rather surprise his baby with the arrival of Itachi and Deidara and their children, who were finally back in Japan.

Minori loved seeing his older cousins more than anything and the last time they had all seen each other was last Christmas.

Over the last couple of years, it was tough finding the time for all of them to get together, mostly because Itachi and Deidara resided in Miami, FL during their kids' school year and the run of the school year in The States was different than here in Japan.

There was often a lot to work around, so they tried their best to keep the kids close.

"Kaasan, look what Tousan got me!" Minori beamed cheerfully, running ahead of his father after they exited the gift shop beyond the entrance gate of the Zoo. He pushed through the gate and scampered over to his mother, hugging the stuffed leopard half his size to his chest. He realized that his mother wasn't paying attention to him because he was too busy on his phone and whined, "Kaasan!"

"Huh? What, baby?" Naruto looked away from his cell phone and down at his child. "Oh, look at that!" He grinned when the boy put his new toy up to him and put his cell away. "Tousan only let you get one?" He asked surprisingly, cocking an eyebrow. Usually Sasuke bought out half of the store for their baby.

"I wanted so many mores, but Tousan said we'd go back after we see all the animals!" He told him, smiling and his mother patted his head.

Sasuke approached his dobe and their son while taking a glance at the rolex on his wrist. "Hn, still not here yet?" It was already going on nine-thirty and he wanted to have Minori in the Zoo by at least ten.

"No, not yet. ..I'm sure they'll be here soon," Naruto gave an assuring nod, his hands locked together in front of him as he rocked back and forth on his heels, his cobalt eyes wandering the not so busy streets, hoping to spot a familiar car. His eyes then shifted to Sasuke and he silently admired how handsome he was dressed today.

His husband wore a black and white hooded-vest, flaunting his lean yet toned biceps with a dark tank underneath and black shorts, the pair of sunglasses on his face shading his vision from the sun.

He looked _damn good_.

Naruto witnessed his lover's eyebrows crease in annoyance and sighed. "They're on their way, Sasuke. It hasn't been that long, you know," Naruto watched Minori play around with his toy, making growling noises for the stuffed animal.

It was a nice day today. The summer breeze felt good on their skin, carding through their hair and the few families allowed in the Zoo that day were chipper and pleasant… while some weren't.

Particularly, bratty children that just weren't having a good time, and cranky babies.

"Still tired,.." Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth, letting out a yawn. Minori made them wake up pretty early because he couldn't wait to get here.

"You can get a coffee when we're inside, Sasuke, but at least try to wake up a bit, for your son," Naruto reached over, softly pinching his husband's cheek and the raven simply looked indifferent. Naruto then looked at his son and grinned. "Right, Minori? You think you can wake your tousan up?"

Minori nodded fervently, grinning at his father and whacked him in the legs with his newly bought toy. "Wake up, Tousan! Wake uuuup!" He hit him repeatedly, giggling.

"Minori, I'm awake." Sasuke said, his voice dry of any excitement.

"No you' not! Wake up!" The boy shouted, skipping around him, smacking him in the legs and in the butt with his leopard.

Naruto laughed at the man's face and Sasuke breathed a calm sigh, bringing his arms across his chest. "Minori, I'm awake. I promise. Now, can you stop, please?"

Minori whacked him one more time for good measure before he decided to finally stop and then turned his cute nose up at him. "'Kay, 'kay! Just make sure you don't fall 'sleep, Tousan-"

"Ah! They're here!" Naruto announced, his bright blue eyes big as he spotted a 2019 black Toyota Sequoia roll into the Zoo parking lot across the road. Itachi mentioned to look out for the Uchiha symbolized license plate and there it was, in all it's _glory_.

Sasuke watched his brother's car disappear deeper into the parking lot to find a spot to park. It was about damn time. Minori was already an antsy ball of energy, and couldn't wait to go dashing his way through the entire Zoo.

Minori stared over that way too, perching up on his tippy toes, but he was still too short to see further. "Who's here? Who? Why aren't we going in yet!" He grabbed his mother's hand, yanking on it because he felt so impatient.

"We are going to go in, Minori. Calm down, okay? You'll see who's here in a minute," Naruto said, glancing down at him and the little Uchiha pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

He wanted to go in _now!_

"Dobe, we should have timed them." Sasuke remarked, a bit cranky, but Naruto ignored him. He woke up hell of early and his brother was wasting his time.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that grew on his face when he finally saw Deidara walking out of the parking lot exit, without his kids and husband. Itachi was probably still gathering them up.

His eyes going wide, a huge grin broke out on Minori's rosy face. "Wah! It's Dei-chan!" Minori started jumping up and down, pointing to the beautiful, long-haired man crossing the road and heading over to them.

"Heeey!" Deidara waltzed up to them merrily, dressed in a slimming pair of distress shorts and a white shirt with a gold embroidered, elbow-length black jacket over top of it. He looked graceful, as always. Even the beautiful and expensive-looking necklace hanging from his neck shined gracefully.

Every time Naruto saw him, he was always left wondering—how did Deidara look that fucking good even after having two kids? He was envious…

"'Ello, lovelies!" Deidara greeted them with a charming laugh, immediately leaning in to hug Naruto.

"Hi, Deidara," Naruto smiled, returning the embrace. He had missed the older blond dearly and was ecstatic that he could make it today. "How you've been? It feels like it's been forever,"

It sucked that Deidara was busy almost all of the time, but that was to be expected of the life of a world famous singer and model, of his status especially. Uchiha-Iwagakure Deidara, known for his phenomenal singing and beauty, and right now, was coming in on top of every musical billboard worldwide with a single he recently released off his new unreleased album.

His fifth album to be exact, so this had been a big year for him.

His last three albums had won him a Grammy for each year they were released, which in total was three Grammys.

Naruto knew how hectic Deidara's life was right now, but still, Deidara and Itachi happened to complement each other's life-style perfectly since they sort of ran in the same field - the entertainment industry, and that was actually how the power-couple met in the first place.

Itachi, himself, was one of the highest paid actors in the industry and an accomplished business man, who was also terribly busy most of the time. It came with the territory, sadly for family and friends.

"Shit, it has been too long, un," Deidara replied, huffing a bit and Naruto pulled back with a telling expression on his face and Minori giggled. Deidara had cursed in front of Minori, although he knew that the older blond had an accidental slip of tongue because of how excited he was.

Deidara grimaced guiltily, an apologetic glint in his eyes. "Sorry about that, I've just missed you so much, Naruto! I've been good though, un. You?" He looked the younger blond up and down, pleased with the high-waist, camouflage pants and black, high-neck, sleeveless top Naruto was dressed in and then started to smirk. "You look good too, un! You've got' all skinny," He winked at him.

"Oh my God, Deidara!" Naruto laughed, squeezing his eyes shut and brought a hand to his face out of embarrassment. "No I haven't, I don't look nearly as good as you. I'm.. still dealing with …f-fat in some places," He hesitated to voice, dropping his hand from his face.

Sasuke snorted, finding that to be completely not true. He knew Naruto was still self-conscious about his body even after three years, but the dobe looked twice as hot as he did before he had Minori.

"-Ah, _Naruto_ ," Deidara fixed him a reprimanding look and then leaned his body to the side, taking a peek at the Uzumaki's ass. "Fat in _all_ the _right places_ , un, and I'm being one-hundred percent honest about that,"

"I can attest to that," Sasuke quickly added with a quirk of his finger and Naruto felt his whiskered cheeks burn hot.

Deidara smirked wider as he pointed to the Uchiha. " _See_ , that's what I'm saying, un. You're a whole _baddie_ , a full-course meal, that deserves to be eaten until the plate is licked clean-"

"My _God_ , Deidara, you're embarrassing me," Naruto carded his fingers through his draping hair. "and my child is right here, or did you forget?" He mentioned and that cued Deidara's eyes to drop down onto Minori.

"'Nori, my little golden crowned prince!" Deidara cooed, his smile gleaming as he lowered himself down to the child's level and Minori jumped into his arms with his stuffed leopard. "Gosh, you're getting so big, un! How tall are you now?" He asked playfully and Minori pulled back, bringing his finger to his chin in thought.

"I's think.. I'm like five foot three," He came to the conclusion and Deidara threw his head back, laughing and Minori grinned.

Even Naruto and Sasuke found themselves snickering.

"Wow, that's interesting, un," Deidara chuckled, dragging his fingers through his own hair. "Then I must be, like, what? A hundred foot two?"

Minori took a moment to think on it before he just shrugged. "Yea', you probably are, Dei-chan. You're much more taller than me, so…"

"Minori, you're so cute, I can't," Deidara giggled, leaning in and brushing his nose against Minori's and then smooching him on the cheek.

"Ahh, it tickles!" Minori laughed when Deidara blew a raspberry against his cheek, blushing slightly.

Deidara kissed his cheek one last time and then stood up, ruffling the boy's hair. "By the way, hello, Sasuke. Hope you've been well,"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. "I have been well, thank you."

Minori looked passed Deidara's legs, his eyebrow going up adorably. "Where's Tai' and Lay'?"

Deidara breathed out tiredly at the mention of his babies. "Ah, right.. the two headaches that are my children," He exchanged a look with Naruto and the Uzumaki chuckled. "Not to worry, they're 'helping' your uncle park the car, 'Nori. They should be coming along soon,"

Minori hugged his leopard in excitement, his big eyes glimmering in wait and Deidara sighed at the look on the boy's face. " _Haaa_ , Minori, you are so cute. If only Naruto would like to trade kids for a week. You're such a good boy, un."

Naruto laughed. "Really? You want to take him? Trust me, Minori has his naughty moments. But hey, be my guest if you want him."

Minori frowned, thinking his mother was serious about handing him over, but then Naruto's hand lovingly settled on his head. He began to smile, again.

"Hey, I can handle a three year old, but mine… after two days, you'll be done," Deidara's hands dropped to his hips and he shook his head.

"Aw, you know I love Layla and Tai'! I'd love to take them for a week, hehe!" Naruto grinned, caressing Minori's head of hair. "I want to keep Layla for a week, she's freaking gorgeous—with so much attitude too. Funny too, she keeps me cracking up, I tell ya,"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed skeptically at Naruto. He _honestly_ hoped Naruto was joking about taking the kids. The last thing he needed was more kids at their house, even if they were his niece and nephew and he loved them dearly.

Deidara blushed slightly, having lost track of how many times he heard that from people. What he knew to be a fact was that he and Itachi made beautiful children. Children that Deidara loved more than anything in this world, but, at times, they made him want to rip his hair out. "You can have her if you want and I'll take 'Nori, un. If it means getting to sleep in in the morning, hell,.. I'll accept any offer," He half-joked.

"Her voice?" Naruto laughed knowingly. Deidara always complained about Layla's voice.

"You know it, un. Her voice.. early in the morning is torture for me. It's so high and squeaky, and for some reason Itachi can sleep straight through it, but I can't, un. It's so _irritating_ that she talks so much, and you know she's bossy as hell—The moment she wakes up she's bickering with Taishi and it's the worst thing," Deidara touched his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache just thinking about his daughter's chipmunk-ish voice. "I can be completely asleep and three rooms down I hear, _'what did mom say? Didn't mom tell you to put everything away? Mom!'_ " Deidara mimicked his daughter's voice exactly and Naruto's expression was humored, but also sympathetic.

Sasuke blinked twice, staring straight ahead, wondering if he was still half-asleep as Naruto and Deidara talked. He couldn't be seeing wrong, right?

"Why does Itachi have my niece and nephew on a leash?" He asked, astounded.

"Huh?" Deidara turned around at that and his husband was bringing the kids across the street, completely straight-faced. "Oh, those aren't leashes, Sasuke. More like children safety harnesses, un," He responded, turning back to them.

Naruto parted his lips, eying the harnesses. "I think I've heard about those.. but I've never seen people actually use them, and excuse me for asking Deidara, but aren't they a little too old to need those?" They were fastened on the kids like backpacks and Itachi held the long leash connected to them.

"No, they need those, un. I _need_ them to have those," Deidara insisted _strongly_ and Naruto's eyebrows rose. "You see, last week my children had lost their damn minds and decided to hide from me in the Mall. I couldn't find them for an _hour_. I was in such a panic, Naruto, that after security found them, I spanked them out of fright and anger—And they didn't get it nearly as bad as they should have," He explained with a tight jaw and Naruto's eyes were wide.

"O-Oh," Naruto held back a laugh. "so they're just bad as hell?"

Deidara nodded. "Pretty much."

It was a relief that the kids hadn't really been lost or actually in harm's way, but Naruto could very well imagine Deidara's reaction to them missing. He probably hugged them to death after they were found before he spanked them for scaring the life out of him, gave them a harsh yelling to—While also threatening to have their father deal with them later on that day.

Itachi approached them with his kids on 'leashes' and showed his younger brother a smile. "Otouto, it's nice to see you on this lovely morning, wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke merely waved him off and glanced back at the watch on his arm, bringing the older Uchiha to frown a bit. "I don't understand how Naruto-kun puts up with you. To become as rude as to not greet your dear older brother, Sasuke," He lamented, pretending to appear hurt and then he turned his gaze, giving his attention to Naruto and his expression was back to polite. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"Hey, Itachi. I'm good," Naruto laughed humorously, looking down at Itachi and Deidara's set of seven year old, fraternal twins, Uchiha Layla and Taishi. He swore these kids were born from pure goddesses. With both Deidara and Itachi's looks combined, they created a different kind of beauty.

The children had angular yet soft facial structures. However, their features were strong and striking, forcing even by passers to stop and stare for a moment. Possessing Itachi's prominent nose, Deidara's piercing blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to be spun from the finest dark-gold silk on earth.

Layla's hair was long, curtaining the back of her small figure and her face was gentle and graceful.

Taishi actually wore a pretty brooding expression, most of the time. His neck-length, layered hair finely shaped his cute ears and fell over his forehead, some stubborn strands sticking up out of place. Unlike Itachi, they weren't as pale as their father and had an agreeable warmth to their complexions.

"Tai', Layla! Hi, hi!" Minori chirped, bouncing up and down.

"Minoriiii!" Taishi moved to run to him, only to be stopped immediately by the leash that wouldn't allow him to go any further and Layla cackled at him. He then slumped forward, frowning and looked down at the harness. "You see, Papa, I can't even hug my dear cousin because of these treacherous straps," He grabbed the harness snug around his chest and fiddled with it, attempting to break out of it, but failed miserably.

Minori grinned toothily at Itachi and ran for him, his uncle leaning down expectantly and scooping the little blond up in one arm.

The man greeted him with a loving kiss on the forehead and Minori giggled, wrapping his hands around neck. "Oh my beloved nephew, how I've missed you. Have you grown taller since I've last seen you?"

Minori nodded fervently, smiling big. "Uh-huh! Lot's taller!"

"Hn, of course you have, you're going to be as tall as me one day. However, keep in mind that you shouldn't grow too quickly. I want you to stay small enough to fit in my arms for as long as possible. Promise me?"

"Promise!" Minori kissed Itachi's cheek.

"Ugh! Come on, Papa! I very much detest this," Taishi pouted, watching the whole ordeal. He wanted to hug his cousin too!

Deidara quirked a bothered brow at his son's impeccable use of vocabulary. "Boy, what the hell? Didn't I take that dictionary from you?"

Taishi quit whining and went quiet, lowering his head. He didn't want his papa to get in trouble.

Deidara read into the guilty bow of his son's head easily and raised his eyes to glare at Itachi, which the Uchiha must have felt because soon Itachi was eying him back. "You gave it back to him?" He concluded and Itachi sighed, lowering Minori back to the ground. "Damn it, Itachi! I took the damn thing for a reason. There are too many inappropriate words in there and words he don't need to be using, un!" Hell, he banned that thing after Layla asked him if he could give her an example of what _paraphilia_ was, a word she found in that fucking dictionary.

"Listen, I would very much love to get my son into the Zoo now," Sasuke curtly announced and Naruto rolled his eyes.

Deidara took a calm, deep breath in and turned to Naruto and Sasuke, forcing a smile onto his face. "Right, okay. Why don't you guys go ahead and we'll meet you inside, okay?"

Naruto, understanding that Deidara needed a moment to deal with Itachi, nodded and waved Minori over. The little blond grabbed his hand and he and Sasuke left to take him inside.

Deidara turned back to his husband and children, a scowl on his face.

Itachi parted his lips to speak, but Deidara over-talked him. "Seriously, I hate it when you do that, Itachi! You make me look stupid in front of the kids when you underhand me like that, un!"

"Haha, you kind of do that yourself, Mama," Taishi murmured under his breath with a slight smirk and his mother shot him an indignant look, his eyebrows raised sharply and suddenly, a punishing hand hit Taishi in the back of the head and he yelled out, grabbing the back of his head. He looked up and his father's eyes were narrowed at him.

"Mind your mother." Itachi scolded, his tone curt and acute. The snarky, clever little asshole.

Taishi whined, rubbing the back of his head before he grumbled, "Well you were thinking it, Papa…"

"Mom, I think the word you were looking for is 'undermined,'" Layla put up a finger, smiling confidently at Deidara.

Deidara's jaw shifted in annoyance and he pushed the long fringe of golden hair in his eye away from his face. Fuck, that was the word he was looking for! Shit, why were his children so much grammatically smarter than him?! It was fucking ridiculous! What kind of genius sperms had Itachi pump into him?!

"Layla, what have I _told_ you about interjecting yourself into grown folks business?" Deidara frowned, his eyes giving her that silent warning.

Layla decided it would be best to stay quiet.

"Itachi, I took it for a reason, un."

"I know that, Deidara. That is why I gave them one more age appropriate," Itachi strode over to his lover and encircled an arm around his narrow waist, letting his hand that wasn't holding onto their children's leashes rest just beneath Deidara's abdomen.

Crossing his arms over his chest out of stubbornness, Deidara pouted and looked away from his husband, still pissed off, but he couldn't hide the bit of blush that flushed his face. Itachi reeled him in and the blond inched closer, unable to fight the enamoring abyss of slate eyes.

"Hn," Itachi knew he had him and maybe sometimes he used that look that Deidara was weak to, to his advantage far too often. "baby, you should know I would never _'underhand'_ you to embarrass you or make you look idiotic," He raised his hand and took the blond by the chin, making him look him in the eyes.

Deidara licked his over slightly dry lips, entirely forgetting where they and who was around them. He hated when Itachi did this to him. He hadn't even been feeling all that good today, but his body seemed to react to the man despite that. He felt a familiar heat coil in his gut and couldn't help gazing back into dark eyes, his own flickering to lusty blues.

His brain must have malfunctioned when Itachi leaned in and pressed his mouth to his because he almost forgot what he was mad about. He tried not to kiss back _at first_ , but, of course, he couldn't fight it for that long and ended up parting his lips, allowing the Uchiha to slip his tongue into his mouth a little.

Taishi and Layla stared wide-eyed at their parents, blush glowing on their cute faces.

Itachi pulled away from supple, pink lips tortuously slow, the warmth of one another lingering on their lips and Deidara hadn't even realize he closed his eyes until he was opening them again and gazing at the Uchiha with what his own mama would call 'bedroom eyes'.

Giving a roll of her pretty eyes, Layla leaned towards her brother and whispered, "Looks like Mom's about to be screaming 'oh God' again,"

Itachi heard what their daughter said and smirked comically.

Deidara pouted, remembering that they were in front of the kids and glanced at them incredulously. What did she mean _'screaming Oh God again'_?

Taishi turned to his sister with big eyes, lips tilted in confusion. "But I thought Mama only said that before going to sleep? ..Mama sure does pray a lot before bed, huh?" He said oddly, cocking an eyebrow. Almost every night they heard their mother screaming _'oh God!'_ and it usually took them a while to get to sleep because of that. Who prays for that long anyway?

Taishi grinned, nudging Layla's arm. "And then Mama says lots of naughty words like holy shit, fucking, fuck—"

"Taishi?!" Deidara shouted in disbelief, grabbing him by the arm. "Have you lost your damn mind, un?! What have I told you about cursing!"

"Well it must not be that bad since you say them! And you say them _to God_!" He screeched, eying his mother pointedly.

It was taking a great deal of control for Itachi not to so much as snicker at the misconception the kids had about Deidara 'praying'. He was certain the kids were referring to when they would hear him and Deidara having sex.

"Taishi, we discussed this, correct? The subject of you using naughty words," Itachi finally spoke, exchanging a chiding look with the child and Taishi puffed out his cheeks.

"You know what, Papa? I say that's fucktrumpet—and I love you and Mama very much! But I should be able to say really naughty adult words!"

Deidara found himself lost for words at the word _fuck-trumpet_ and absolutely had no idea what to say to that. He was angry, yes, but didn't dare to say anything more just yet because deep down he kind of wanted to laugh. _Fucktrumpet_? Dear God, he had never heard anything quite like that in his life.

"Taishi," Itachi frowned, his expression very serious as he chastised his son. "what did I tell you? That you may not use such words _until_ ,"

A sour pout forming on Taishi's lips, he crossed his arms and muttered, "not until my penis is at least as big as yours."

"Eeeww! Papa!" Layla whined, finding her father and brother to be very gross at the moment.

"Really?" Deidara deadpanned, glaring at his husband.

Itachi, although, was smirking and nodding to himself as if he was so impressed with himself. "All taken care of, Deidara. You will hear no more out of our precious boy ever again-"

Deidara landed a punch right in his husband's stomach and Itachi instantly doubled over, finding it difficult to stand after receiving such a painful blow.

Deidara then snatched Taishi and Layla's leashes from him and started walking away with their children. "Stupid ass."

Itachi's jaw was clenched painfully as he watched Deidara leaving... with that sexy ass of his.

* * *

 

**Fun fact:** Uchiha Layla is actually based of one of my mom's friend's daughters who has the highest voice ever, and it's so cute, to me. HOWEVER, her mother can't stand it and she always complains about it to my mom! (｡≍ฺ‿ฺ≍ฺ) Part 2 next!!

 

 

_**Uchiha Layla & Taishi Imagery Board ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎:  
** _

_**** _

 

 

**Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep dropping your thoughts and comments below as it does keep my lazy ass motivated to crank out chapters faster and kudos are appreciated as well! ⸂⸂⸜(രᴗര๑)⸝⸃⸃


	5. Zoo Trip [Part 2] . final half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - For anyone who is confused on how the pregnancy aspect of this story works - as in the tags, I've stated that I will be using elements and biology from the A/B/O universe when it comes to that, which means the pregnancy and birthing process works the same way that it does for an Omega male. There simply WON'T be any of those other A/B/O elements in this fic, like heats, scenting, knotting, etc.
> 
> \- Minori refers to Fugaku as 'Jiiji', different from what he calls Minato, of course.
> 
> \- Please excuse any mistakes or typos.

 

* * *

 

A three year old's uncontrollable laughter erupted within the 'Ice Cream' Zoo, or also known as, the Petting Zoo.

The concept of the _'Ice Cream Zoo'_ made it more appealing for children, and the adult guests. The visitors would buy these _huge_ ice cream cones from what looked like a small 'sweets shop' stationed right outside of the Petting Zoo area, and instead of the ice cream cones being filled with the tasty frozen treat, it was filled with animal feed.

It made it easier for the children that were maybe a bit terrified or apprehensive about feeding the animals from their palms and instead allowed them to hold the cone up to the animals and just let them eat from that.

The ground there was dusty and the air humid with the stench of animal and other wild horrid smells, that attacked a certain Uchiha's nose. But the place was lively with curious and excited children and adults.

Usually, this would have irritated Sasuke beyond belief but it was all worth when it came to seeing that big grin on his son's face. Sasuke sort of forgot that he was in such an annoying place, his focus mainly on Minori having a good time.

With dark sun glasses shielding his eyes, Sasuke had Minori comfortably situated on his hip as he outstretched the _huge_ ice cream cone in his other hand out to a llama on the other side of the fence.

It's nose picking up on the scent of the feed, the llama dipped it's neck and eagerly started eating the food, half of it's face buried in the cone.

That's when Sasuke, again, began making silly exaggerated munching noises, masquerading the sound of the animal eating and Minori tossed his head back, laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto filmed his husband and child with his phone and was unable to help laughing as well. Minori's cute little face flushed as he shook with laughter. It had to be the adorable and goofiest thing Naruto ever heard. "Oh my God, he's cracking up," He grinned wide.

Sasuke laughed along with their son, finding the boy's laughter to be contagious.

Naruto watched Sasuke make their son burst into laughter again and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. This was _his_ Uchiha Sasuke, the man no one would ever think could let down that impassive act of his and be silly and carefree like this.

Minori let out some whimpery giggles before taking a shaky breath in and then exhaling it out. "…Tousan, c-can I.. I hold it?" He asked, his grin toothy.

"All right, don't drop it." Sasuke smiled and handed the ice cream cone over to his son.

Minori held the cone with both small hands, lifting it up to the llama and the animal ducked it's head back into the cone, eating greedily.

Sasuke started making those goofy munching noises again and Minori laughed out breathlessly, his big, watery blue eyes on the llama. It looked like the llama was really making the noises. His head lolled back, giggling and golden locks fell in his eyes.

Naruto laughed, switching over to the camera and snapped a quick picture of them.

Minori was doing a good at feeding the llama, and even opted for taking some of the feed out of the cone and feeding the animal from the palm of his hand. Naruto smiled proudly because Minori had been so nervous to feed the animals at first.

Naruto's blue eyes then looked in the direction of a familiar yell and he saw Deidara over in the barn area inside the fence with Layla and Taishi where the goats were and he was losing his mind, _clearly_. It seemed Taishi decided he was a goat too and was now on the filthy, hay littered ground eating fallen animal feed that another child dropped, or at least what he _hoped_ was animal feed.

Layla was too busy trying to pick up a smaller goat while her brother was adopting a new identity.

The other adults around looked on in disbelief, some laughing a bit and turning to their own children to make sure they weren't doing the same.

Itachi stopped washing his hands at a nearby sink for what seemed like the millionth time since they came in the zoo and went storming inside of the petting zoo fence at Deidara's shouting and whining because their son wouldn't listen to him. He quickly scooped his son up from the ground, scolding him and looking very unamused.

Naruto grimaced at the sight. He definitely wouldn't be able to handle twins, and he prayed God would never put that on him.

One baby at a time for him.

* * *

It had been sometime after lunch at the Zoo's local McDonalds that they allowed their children to get their faces painted.

But then while watching the kids getting their faces painted, Naruto and Deidara decided they wanted their faces painted as well.

So, here they were, walking through the entrance of the polar bear exhibit. The air was chilled around them and smelled of water. Heading deeper through the tunnel of animal-decorated walls, they found nobody else to be in there and their children ran ahead after spotting the tall glass window around the corner of the exhibit corridor that expanded into a clearing with a simple bench in the center.

"Oh looky, looky!" Minori chimed, pressing his hands on the glass of clear blue water, mesmerized by how it 'magically' stayed inside.

Taishi ran up beside him, looking up through the water and saw that the polar bears were resting up on the rocks land above. He frowned and turned his zebra painted face at his little cousin. "Aw, that sucks! They're sleeping, Minori!"

Layla stood behind them with her arms crossed. "They should be doing their jobs! What, do we have to wait until their done napping? So lazyyyy!"

Minori was now pouting. "..I wan' see them closer!"

"Hey don't worry about it, 'Nori! _I gotchu_ ," Taishi turned to the grown-ups that joined them in the exhibit and ran over to his father, grabbing his hand. "Papa, the polar bears are asleep! Tell them to get up so Minori can watch them play," In Taishi's young mind, his father could control _everything_.

"Right," Itachi sighed but then smirked, kinking out his neck. "I'll see what I can do."

Deidara rolled his eyes, watching his son drag Itachi over to the glass. Their children honestly gave the man a bigger head than he already had.

"Taishi, if they are asleep there is nothing your father can do about that, un." He said, walking over to them.

"Yes he can, Mom! Papa's the king of everything!" Layla exclaimed, a bright smile spread on her sparkly, butterfly painted face.

Naruto let out a small laugh, taking a seat on one of the brown bench. He needed to relax his feet a bit.

Sasuke silently accompanied him, sitting down right beside him and stretched his arms above his head before reclining back.

"Tired?" Naruto looked at him with a tiger painted face, two white canines adorning the corners of his mouth. The blends of orange, white, and black tinted his skin beautifully.

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes, his mouth pressed into a small smile and leaned his head onto the Uzumaki's shoulder, Naruto's long hair brushing against his nose. "a little," He answered, his voice sounding like he was already on the verge of sleep. He then felt Naruto bring an arm around his head and bury a hand into his hair.

Sasuke turned his face into the blond's neck, breathing against his skin and immediately sensed Naruto tense and shudder. Fully aware of what he was doing, his lips drew into a slight smirk. "…I want to fuck you with the face paint on," He quietly murmured, pressing his lips to Naruto's neck. His lover looked damn good with that stuff on his face.

It was a weird turn-on for Sasuke. It was like Naruto was half human and half animal, and he had been aroused by it since the moment he saw his dobe's face after it was painted. He looked like a sexy hybrid.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and blush immediately ran up his neck and into his cheekbones. "Really, teme? Now of all times?" He couldn't believe Sasuke was turned on… at a fucking Zoo. With the kids around. Naruto got goose bumps when the raven released a breathy laugh against his skin and sighed out hopelessly. "Fine. I'll find someone to paint my face like this again for the next time we have sex, whenever that is." He said, only half-joking.

Sasuke groaned.

They actually hadn't been having as much sex as they would like to. Minori, of course, found his little way back into their bed at night, and then there was work.

They couldn't even find the right time to do it anymore.

Naruto pouted and huffed, looking ahead and watching Deidara with the kids, and Itachi putting his effort into commanding the polar bears to wake up. Deidara tried arguing with the twins that their father wasn't the king of the world, but they weren't believing him. Deidara finally decided to give up and then Minori was at Deidara's side toying with something shiny on his jacket.

Naruto's eyebrows rose when he noticed Itachi reaching his hand low behind Deidara. No… he _wouldn't_.

He watched the Uchiha's hand inch closer and closer, until it was a mere few _centimeters_ away from making contact with Deidara's ass before Deidara caught the perverse hand by the wrist with the talent equivalent of catching a fly with a pair of chopsticks.

Itachi winced as his wrist was twisted.

"Do you think your brother and Deidara have a lot of sex?" Naruto suddenly inquired.

Sasuke frowned, in no way curious of that. "Why do you care if they do?"

"It's just.. if they can have sex with two kids then we're really sad, huh?" He idly muttered. "…It seems like they do."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, his eyes still closed. "I highly doubt that, Naruto. They have two brats, which means it's probably _twice_ as difficult for them," He honestly didn't want to think about his brother's sex life at all. However, ..Naruto had a point.

Naruto grinned slightly. "How much you want to bet, _Uchiha_?"

"So you're going to ask them? You're being ridiculous, _Uzumaki_."

"One-fifty."

Sasuke cracked his eyes open at that precise amount and looked at the blond in suspicion.

"I got a speeding-ticket the other day." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke sighed, although up for the challenge. "Fine. One-fifty."

Naruto smirked and they shook hands on it. He would ask Deidara later on today since they were going out to eat for dinner after this Zoo visit.

The children suddenly exploded into cheers when one of the polar bears arose from it's slumber and dived into the water, Minori squealing and clapping with glimmering, blue eyes.

"See, Mama! I told you papa's the king!"

"Oh yes, he indeed _is_ the king. He got a polar bear to wake up after fifty-eight commands. Impressive, un." Deidara jeered, his narrowed gaze looking over at his husband and Itachi blew him a kiss.

* * *

Deidara exhaled heavily as he took a seat on the stone bench within the Big Cats' Jungle exhibit and then leaned back on his hands, looking at over Itachi and Sasuke who were over at the viewing-glass that showed into the tiger's den with the children.

He smiled seeing Itachi pick up their daughter so she could see better. Then Taishi started begging to be picked up as well, so the man managed to scoop him up. Even with how long it's been, Deidara was still turned on by the sight of Itachi being a father.

Naruto blushed a bit, watching Minori.

Sasuke had been trying to get the child to come closer to the glass, but Minori wouldn't stop crying because he was scared that the tigers would attack him if he went any closer. He whined hopelessly, forcing himself to turn away and go sit down next to Deidara.

Once he was sitting, he was relieved to see that after a couple of minutes of trying, his husband was able to coax Minori to come closer to the glass and sighed. He was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with a freak out today.

Naruto took a glance over at Deidara and smiled. "Tired finally?"

"Very." Deidara chuckled, looking away from his kids and Itachi and smiled back at the Uzumaki. "I'm hoping they'll knock out as soon as we get them in the car to be honest, un."

Naruto laughed, nodding his head. "I hear ya! If that happens then I can sneak and put Minori in his own bed tonight."

"Aw he still won't stay in his bed, un?" Deidara's lips pouted slightly, his expression sympathetic and Naruto shook his head. "That's so cute honestly," He smiled, letting out a cute laugh.

"Eh," Naruto made a noise that expressed otherwise and his eyes trail off to Minori and Sasuke. "It is, _but_.. not when Sasuke and I want to screw each other's brains out when we finally get the chance," He admitted, scratching at his flushing cheek.

"Ah right, right!" Deidara giggled, nodding his head in understanding. "That's one of the reasons I'm glad the twins aren't toddlers anymore. Alone time is precious and _needed_ , un,"

"But you're definitely right, it's really cute. I enjoy it for the most part because when Sasuke's working late I always have Minori to sleep with," Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the locks off to one side of his shoulder and Deidara's smile curled wider.

It's comfortably quiet between them for a few moments before Naruto speaks again.

"You two have been good then?"

Deidara gives a nod, scooting closer to the Uzumaki.

"Yeah, we're good, for the most part. Itachi's recently had a little time off to be home and I've been in the studio a lot of the time, but somehow we're still managing to raise two kids well, un,.." Deidara appeared to be thinking on how that was possible, bringing a fist beneath his chin. "And with another kid on the way, yeah.. I think everything is as good as it can be, un." He mentioned briskly, giving Naruto a captivating smile.

Naruto nodded, smiling. "That's good to hear– Wait!" He snapped his face to the blond and Deidara laughed a bit. "D-Did you just say you've got another kid on the way?!" He sputtered out, his eyebrows shooting up in shock and Deidara blushed, nodding. Naruto's eyes naturally went to Deidara's stomach. He couldn't tell at all. "Oh my God, _Deidara_ _!_ That's amazing! Congratulations! Wow, you'll have three babies!" He put his hand on Deidara's stomach and that was when he knew it for certain. It didn't feel as flat as it looked, the skin was plump and firm near Deidara's abdomen. "No way, how can you look in so much better shape than me even when you're pregnant? No fair!" He whined, although it was joking complaint.

"Damn it, Naruto! Quit that talk! You look just as good, un!" Deidara scolded with a laugh, poking his finger into a whiskered cheek.

Naruto pouted, which drew Deidara to pinch his cheek.

"So, are you excited to have another baby?" He asked.

Deidara smiled at the question and released Naruto's cheek. "Yes, un! I don't know how I'm going to survive three of that Uchiha's spawns, but I'm very excited. I think I was ready, somewhat? I can even put my finger on the night we conceived as well because..," He paused, looking off with pink cheeks, his lips still parted and Naruto laughed, eager to hear more. "well.. it happened in the recording studio, un. He showed up to one of my sessions kind of tipsy and I was just finishing up the last two tracks for my album and my producer left us alone. Itachi asked me to do a playback of the songs," He couldn't even help the flustered smile that broke out on his face and the younger blonde smirked at him.

"Ooh, sounds so sensual.. late night studio session, dims lights," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at him knowingly.

Deidara touched his own cheek, the laugh he let out sounding like a whine as well. "Yes, it was. He just kept feeding me sweet nothings about my 'angelic' voice and the 'breathtaking' vocal ranges I was capable of, his words not mine, and I think he was doing it with the goal of getting in my pants because I had put him in the dog-house a couple days prior, un. Yeah, so, my dumb ass fell for that shit,"

Naruto scrunched his face up, knowing exactly the trick Itachi used on Deidara because Sasuke used it on him all the time.

Deidara nodded agreeably with the expression on Naruto's face. It was a considered a deadly weapon, that Uchiha charm.

"This baby certainly wasn't planned, un. We were vibing to my music, he was gazing me in the eyes and being all flirty and next thing I knew he had me face-down, ass-up on the studio couch—And I mean, he was having _no mercy_. I tell you it felt so amazing I couldn't feel _my face_ afterwards," He felt the need to share, his stare dead serious and Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the cackling that erupted from him.

Deidara found himself laughing too. "I knew—I knew it right after, like, yup! I'm definitely pregnant now, un. I knew what he did right after he did it. I knew he put another baby in me."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes, although still trembling with laughter. "My God, you.. you knew right away. That's funny. …How far along are you, huh?"

"Eight weeks, as of yesterday, and that is also when I told the twins, un. Layla's excited, but Taishi is not very happy with me," His mouth dipped into a small pout.

"Aw, nooo! I figured his reaction though."

"He's so upset. He started crying and he says, _'mama, how could you do this to me?_ _!_ _You hurt my feelings, you don't like me anymore_ _that why you're having another one!_ _'_ I felt so bad, un," Deidara murmured, leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder and placing a hand on his own growing stomach. "But he'll get over it. At times I can still tell he's upset with me. I feel like he's been being mean to me lately,"

"Really? I don't think I could handle that," Naruto mumbled gloomily, half to himself and Deidara lifted his head and looked at him with a cocked brow. Naruto felt like he could get everything off of his chest now that Deidara was here. "Sasuke's got baby-fever and has been set on having another one soon, but—I don't know.. I feel like if we were to have another baby _right now_ that would be taking something away from Minori. He's young and still wants us all to himself. I don't want him mad at me either I guess."

Deidara chuckled, finding the Uzumaki to be adorable. "But you can't think of it like that, Naruto. Kids are going to get over it. He _will_ get over it, trust me." He assured, patting him on the shoulder before looking over at his son on Itachi's shoulders and Layla in his arms. He couldn't be happier about having another baby, and the fact that it was Itachi's baby that was inside of him, again, kind of turned him on more than it should. It gave him crazy butterflies. Hopefully, Taishi will get over it in a week or so.

Deidara simply couldn't wait until he got into that trimester where he would crave sex _all the time_. Right now he was in the trimester where he was hormonal, sick all the time and _hated_ being intimate with Uchiha Itachi.

He didn't want the Uchiha to touch him—not even so much as breathe on him at night. _Ugh_ _,_ and he hated treating his husband like that. He loved him so much and Itachi waited on him hand and foot, and he wished he wasn't so moody so he could reward him with kisses, sex and cuddles. But, Deidara would have to wait it out. Itachi somehow managed to not ever get upset with him about his mood and was always patient with him.

It made him love him even more than he already did.

* * *

His eyes dry of tears and a grin on his face, although his tears had smudged the giraffe painted on his skin, Minori walked away from his father and headed over to where his mother was sitting down on the bench with Deidara.

"I'm excited for the baby to be here already! You have to let me be the first to hold him or her aside from you and Itachi okay?" Naruto declared, settling his hand on Deidara's stomach again and Deidara grinned, granting him that promise.

Minori's stare was wide as he caught wind of what his mother said. A baby?!

He quickened his pace and ambushed the two adults, planting his hands on Deidara's knees. "Hey, hey, Dei-chan! You's have a baby!" He exclaimed, his eyes glimmering in shock.

Naruto grimaced a bit. Minori overheard that bit of information, but he could only imagine if he heard him saying he was thinking about having another baby too.

Deidara could read the expression on Naruto's face and thought it was cute. He was really nervous to have another baby because of Minori. It was like that with your first child.

"Where's the baby, huh!" Minori asked giddily, wanting to see and touch it himself.

"What do you mean where is it?" Deidara laughed slightly, directing the boy's eyes to his stomach with a point of his slender finger. "It's in here, un."

Minori stared at Deidara's stomach, lifting an incredulous eyebrow at it. He then looked back up at the man's face and pursed his lips to the side. "No it's not! That' not where the baby come' from!"

"Oh yeah? Where's the baby come from then, un?" Deidara quirked an eyebrow at him playfully and Naruto eyed his son humorously, wondering where his son thought babies came from. He didn't exactly think having 'the talk' with his three year old was something that needed to happen right now.

Minori smiled and said, "Jiiji told me that _Uchiha_ babies are brought's down by black dragons!"

Deidara looked to Naruto, baffled and the Uzumaki shrugged, unaware of what Fugaku clearly had explained to his son.

"Are they?" Deidara's voice trembled comically.

Minori nodded certainly, now grinning. "He said when we're first born we's can breathe's fire! And that the eggs we come out of are like gold! _So_ , it can't be in here!" He told him, lightly poking his finger at Deidara's stomach.

Naruto bit back a snicker, turning his head away so Minori wouldn't see him about to laugh and get upset at him.

Deidara, however, smiled and sat forward.

He now remembered Taishi and Layla telling him something of that nature as well. Ah, so they also heard that from Fugaku. He hated how that man brainwashed Uchiha children by putting them on these pedestals and making them believe that they were superior to anyone and everyone else on this earth.

It created that Uchiha arrogance.

Deidara feigned a confused look with a tilt of his head. "Minori, I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Minori's eyebrows furrowed in. "I'm afraid your grandfather had been lying to you. Now, let me tell you where babies really come from."

Minori nodded, his stare curious.

"You see, babies come about when a man and a woman or when a paternal father and a maternal father– _your_ mother," He saw how big Naruto's eyes got when he started off with that and knew the younger blonde probably thought he was going to tell him the real-deal. Deidara inwardly smirked and continued on, "are ready to use 'the contract' in order to bind to one another. You see, they use a blade from Feudal Japan era and an ancient cup to summon a blessing, un. And to summon this blessing, they slice the center of their palms with that blade, right until the blood begins to ooze from the flesh," He did the motion of cutting his palm, Minori's eyes following the movement and Naruto deadpanned.

Deidara's voice became dark and creepy and Minori was getting a bit frightened. "Then the blood _spills_ from the flesh and into the cup, where the blood of the mother and father will mix. After that, they both drink from said cup and pray that their wish with be heard by the God above, un." He casually concluded, nodding his head.

Naruto felt a little sick to his stomach after hearing that concept. What the hell was with Deidara and crazy-ass cult like scary stories?

Minori whimpered and went over to his mother, his heart racing. "Kaasan, you' not gon' have one are you? You _can't!_ "

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Why in the hell did Deidara just have to go and say that?

Minori's face paled when his mother didn't answer. "You can't! You can't! The baby's gon' be evil! Did you hear how scary that was?!" He tried to convince his mother, hugging him around his middle and looking up at him pleadingly. " _Please_ , Kaasan! You and tousan _can't_ do _that_!"

Naruto reopened his eyes and sighed down at his son. "Minori…"

Deidara leaned over and patted Minori on the top of his golden hair. "Minori, the baby will not be evil, un. It will be your little brother or sister and you'll love them very much," Minori made a face of disgust at him and then he muttered, "Well how do you think you came about, un?" This was insulting. His story wasn't frightening at all, and Taishi loved that concept.

Minori's eyes grew big and he immediately let go of his mother, standing up right. "No, no! I's not evil!" He shook his head, even more scared than before.

Naruto glared over at Deidara and the other man pouted guiltily.

"What did I do?"

Naruto then looked to his child. "Minori—"

"Dear Lord, please forgiv' me and cleanse my soul of the blood I was s-summoned from," Minori had his eyes closed and his fingers entwined at his chest in prayer. "I's not evil!" His voice dropped to a whimper as he went on. "And you better not give me a brother or sister or I won't like you no more. ..And actu-ally can you add that I's not given a bedtime and I can wear my pull-ups _all day_ because I don't want the potty-monster to bite my ass off whenever he feel' like it."

When he re-opened his eyes, Deidara was doubled over in laughter, breathless with tears in his eyes and hitting the side of the bench and Naruto was staring at his boy in complete shock.

"What? He is gon' bite my ass off!"

" _Minori!_ Quit cussing!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

_to be continued..._

(Note): One-fifty = 150$ (I couldn't find the yen for how to say it! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep dropping your thoughts and comments below as it does keep my lazy ass motivated to crank out chapters faster and kudos are appreciated as well! ⸂⸂⸜(രᴗര๑)⸝⸃⸃


	6. The Dance of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft romance and fluff hits the spot.. (─‿‿─)♡

**Songs in chapter:**

[Fantasy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjAOYDqGcaE)

[I.F.L.Y](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82-wXeOYLnw)

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto grinned wide, hearing the music playing on low downstairs in the living room.

Looks like Sasuke was having himself a little throw-back night.

He couldn't even help bringing his arms up and snapping his fingers to the music as he began to rock to it while heading through the hallway after putting Minori to bed. Sasuke had said he had some documents to go over that he hadn't been able to work on at the office, and instead of working in the home-office, Sasuke decided to work on them in the living room.

' _Oh when you walk by every night. Talking sweet and looking fine. I get kind of hectic inside. Oh baby I'm so into you. Darling if you only knew, all the things that flow through my mind.'_

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa with some thick-framed reading glasses on his handsome, pale face while working his fingers over the keyboard of the work laptop on his lap.

Naruto peeped Sasuke bobbing his head to the beat of the song seeping through stereo of the entertainment center.

Naruto strolled around the back of the sofa and into Sasuke's line of sight, though it seemed the man didn't even notice him.

Still, he smirked.

Sasuke was focused, wanting to have everything done before midnight. He did notice Naruto stroll into the living room and stop in front of him, but figured he was just there, normally wandering the living room for whatever reason.

However, when he raised his eyes from his laptop and onto the blonde, he witnessed Naruto dancing before him.

' _Images of rapture, creep into me slowly. As you're going to my head, and my heart beats faster. When you take me over, time and time and time again.'_

He watched Naruto lip-sing, mouthing each English word, exactly.

Well, this was one of Naruto's favorite throw-back songs, so that was expected.

Sasuke smiled, breathing a low laugh as Naruto dramatically fell down to his knees and opened his mouth wide at arrival of the extended high note of the song while running his hands up and down his body sensually, his blue eyes on his husband the entire time. Sasuke shook his head, amusingly. He didn't know if his lover knew this or not, but this little performance was slightly arousing for him.

Naruto rose back to his feet and sauntered over to the seated man, swinging his hips to the beat and hummed along to _Mariah Carey_. He then drew his arms above his head before slowly letting them glide back downward, low of his chest and passed his stomach.

' _But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. When I close my eyes you come and take me. On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams. But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby.'_

Slipping his thumbs into the waist of his jeans, Naruto showed Sasuke a devilish gaze and suggestively swiveled his hips. He saw the way Sasuke reclined back, simply enjoying the show and smiled. Sasuke knew this was his song, so it wasn't his fault he was distracting the raven from his work. It was Sasuke's for putting this song on. He removed his left hand from his tight jeans and it buried into the front of his long hair, some of the golden locks falling loose and sexily into his blue eyes as he looked at the Uchiha man through the strands and winked at him.

"Dobe, you're enticing me." Sasuke said, forcing down the erection he could sense begging to form in his sweat pants.

"Your fault," Naruto replied silkily, swiveling his body around along with hips until his backside was to Sasuke and he allowed him eye his tight, taut ass as he rolled his hips. "You know I love this song, Sasuke."

Sasuke ran his tongue over his lower lip, blond hair draping down those slim hips and Naruto's ass moving deliciously in front of him. Too bad that Naruto's show ended as soon as the song did. Naruto laughed, seeing the state he put Sasuke in. Though there was no apparent erection, Naruto knew Sasuke was struggling to keep it that way.

However, when Sasuke was aroused it was expressive on his face. From the bridge of his nose to his cheek-bones flush would rise over his pale skin, and that was how Sasuke's face looked right now.

Seriously, that wasn't even a real dance or anything. But, like always, he could do barely anything and Sasuke would get riled up.

"Well, since I'm already distracted," Sasuke closed the laptop and set it aside on the sofa, then removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table before he grabbed the remote to switch from the CD playing to the regular radio. Naruto looked at him curiously and he got up, outstretching his hand to him. "Let's dance a little, Naruto. I'm in the mood."

"Oh, you're in the mood?" Naruto laughed a bit, giving Sasuke his hand and the taller man nodded, bringing him in close. They actually hadn't done this in a while. They used to do this often. Just slow dance in a room to whatever music playing on the radio, simply enjoying each other's company, completely relaxed. Naruto smiled, feeling Sasuke press a hand on his lower back before he put a hand on his husband's shoulder, taking in his comforting scent and looked up at him. "I actually miss this, no matter how bad I am at it."

"Hn," Sasuke smiled at the blond, tightening the hold he had on his hand. "I don't think you're as bad as before. You're decent now."

Naruto frowned half-heartedly, giving a shake of his head. "No, Sasuke. I think I'm still pretty terrible at this," He thought about all the times Sasuke made him dance with him on occasions, in front of others, and how bad he had been, constantly stepping on the man's feet and tripping, though Sasuke always held him tight and never let him fall. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was decent after all.

"Okay, I'm probably.. half decent." He stated hesitantly, remembering that he no longer stepped on Sasuke's feet or tripped over his own.

_'Touchin' you slowly, love how you hold me. I was a player, that was the old me. I sent a prayer for something holy  
Got naked and show me,'_

They moved along to the song playing, their bodies fitting to one another, as if they were made for each other, and lost themselves in meaningless conversation while they danced. Naruto slid his hand onto the back of Sasuke's neck, consumed in the dark eyes that interlocked with his.

Sasuke looked even more handsome when he was content with the simple things in life.

Just the two of them, dancing.

_'At first, I was hesitant (spooky) like a skeleton. You, 20, but intelligent. Now all them other bitches so irrelevant, ah-ah, yeah'_

Sasuke led, his own gaze being swallowed in Naruto's beautiful, blue hues. It reminded of how much Minori's resembled them and brought him to desire those eyes on another little him even more.

"Naruto.. You're amazing, you know that?" He said, his voice deep and tender. He honestly meant that from the bottom of his heart. Naruto trusted Sasuke with his heart, had warmed Sasuke's once seemingly hollow one and captured it, all at the same time, never letting it out of his clutches.

And above all else, Naruto gifted him with a son. A real _family_. Allowing him to experience the way a family was supposed to feel. Sasuke remembered at one point in time he didn't think he would ever find a person that would give him even that.

But Naruto gave him that, and more.

"Oh yeah? And how is that, Romeo?" Naruto asked with a small, confused laugh, cocking his eyebrow at him slightly. He didn't get exactly what he did. He was just dancing with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes half-heartedly and scoffed, "I'm sure I don't have to explain. Just keep doing it."

Naruto's brows went in cluelessly, his mouth dropping open. "What? Tell me, I don't know," He pressed, feeling like he missed something really important and heart-felt.

Sasuke chuckled, lowering his head and kissed Naruto's forehead as they continued to sway to the song.

Naruto breathed in shakily, his heart pounding hard into his chest and he caught those gittery butterflies.

The Uchiha smirked and whispered against his head, "I'm not telling you."

Naruto idly pushed his fingers into the base of Sasuke's hair along his neck and toyed with the dark locks, wearing a cute pout. "Asshole."

He wanted to know what he did. He felt like it was something important.

_'I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin' I guess what I'm sayin' is, I.. I fuckin' love you'_

Sasuke smirked and drew up the grasp he had on Naruto's hand, bringing him into a spin leisurely, and then back to him. He was sure, _subconsciously_ , Naruto knew why he was amazing to him. That's why he didn't feel the need to explain.

He took his hand from Naruto's lower back and instead cupped the side of the Uzumaki's whiskered face and Naruto scowled at him childishly. He chuckled expectantly, leaning in low to Naruto's ear. "I want to make love to you tonight." He whispered to him.

_'Love you through the better days. Love you through the rainy ones. Champion, you're number one, yeah, that's true'_

Naruto blushed slightly, finally letting himself grin. "With the way tonight's going I just might let you," Sasuke laughed, the fluid, mellow sound of it sending delightful chills down Naruto's spine. Sasuke was too good at swooning him, no matter how ticked off he was at him. "Unless, that is just your ploy to get me pregnant, again. …Maybe I should let that happen then."

Sasuke stopped moving to the music and almost immediately leaned back to look Naruto in the face. He eyed him seriously and hopefully.

"What?"

_'Next to me, when I'm with you, you bring out the best of,'_

Naruto snickered at the way Sasuke's face lit up. It was kind of cute.

"Yeah. If you're really ready for that, Sasuke. I think.. I think I am, and I think we should see what happens," He said, smiling, and gradually Sasuke began to smile as well. "I stopped taking my birth control like two weeks ago, so I want to start trying. Maybe.. see what happens in the next few months, or so..?"

Sasuke's eyebrows arose in disbelief of what Naruto was saying to him. He was sure last they talked about this Naruto was dead-set on that _'no'_ he served him. Something about Minori possibly being mad at him.

But, right now it seemed Naruto had a _huge_ change of heart since then.

Sasuke stayed silent and Naruto narrowed his gaze at the raven's shocked stare. "Teme, are you taking it or leaving it?" He asked annoyingly with a huff.

That was all it took to snap the man out of his speechless stupor. Sasuke's eyes flashed with a spark of urgency and his expression hardened. "You should know _damn well_ I'm taking it, Naruto." He grabbed Naruto's ass possessively, smirking widely.

"Sasuke, you have a serious case of baby-fever, you know that?" Naruto blushed harder, a surge of heat rushing through him at the feel of the firm squeeze Sasuke gave his backside.

"It is not my fault that you entice me to procreate with you, Naruto. I take one look at you and want to make more of you. Hn, these are purely my natural instincts."

Naruto laughed lightly at that and encircled his arms around Sasuke's neck before he brought him down into kiss. Sasuke's eyebrows drew in. He didn't think he said anything worth laughing about. Sasuke then ran his tongue over Naruto's lower lip and Naruto parted his soft, full lips for him, still laughing against his mouth.

He didn't know if Sasuke knew it or not, but sometimes he said shit along the lines of weird and romantic at the same time. Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's neck tight as he trembled with laughter. So, basically, he caught baby-fever anytime he glanced at Naruto. He wanted to make more babies with Naruto because he was _Naruto_ , his one and only. Naruto could barely take it. He didn't know if he should laugh or tear-up about it. His heart felt like it would burst with these overwhelming emotions that pounded throughout the vessel.

"You're so cute sometimes," He muttered after pulling back.

With the twitch of an eyebrow, Sasuke frowned. "Cute?"

Naruto nodded, running his fingers through the front of the raven's hair and then tucked some of the stray locks behind Sasuke's ear. "Yeah. ..I like it when you're being cute."

"Hn, usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed and then he heard the light foot-falls on the staircase. He turned his head and found the sight adorable.

Minori was rubbing his half-lidded, blue eyes, drowsily, coming down in his pajamas with his stuffed fox animal in an arm, tightly.

Naruto smiled over expectedly at the little blonde.

"Hey, 'Nori. Just couldn't stay asleep for the night, huh?"

"Kaasan, Tousan… what're you doin'?" He mumbled quietly, hearing the music on the radio. He then noticed the way his mother and father were standing close together. He forced his sleepy eyes wider and grinned weakly. "Oh, was you two's dancing?!" He jumped off the last stair and raced over to them, his eyes lit up at them.

The need for sleep left him and suddenly he was excited.

"I wan' dance too!"

"Do you now? You remember the way you were taught?" Sasuke asked and Minori nodded firmly, turning around to throw his fox on the sofa, careful of the laptop, before turning back to his father.

"Yup! Like this!" He straightened his posture, mimicking the basic waltz stance and then positioned his arm and hand, pretending to clasp a partner. Then, he began stepping across the floor accordingly, from what he remembered his father teaching him. "One… t-two… three…, One… two… three," He murmured to himself.

Naruto laughed and stepped back from Sasuke, watching their son. The serious look claiming Minori's face was too cute, and clearly the child was trying hard to remember number order. Minori could only count to six. Well, with skipping over the number four.

Minori stopped, grinning up at his father. "See! I can, Tousan!"

Naruto grinned proudly at Minori and then looked at the raven. "What do you say to that, _tousan_?"

"Hn, I say that my baby boy is very good at it," Sasuke chuckled and leaned down, picking Minori up and situated him on his hip. "May I have this dance, Minori?" He invitingly opened his hand to the three year old and Minori blushed, nodding before placing his hand in his father's.

Sasuke moved them to the melody of the song playing and Naruto giggled, warmly.

Minori smiled big at Sasuke. "Tousan, we h've to practice lots so we can be goods' for our wedding."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced at a just as surprised Naruto unexpectedly.

"Oh? I had no idea. We're getting married?" He humored the boy, his lips twitching into an amused smile.

Minori gawked forward in the man's arms and showed him a look, as if he should've already known that. "Of course, Tousan! We have to get married!"

"-Wait! What about me? You're going to marry him and not me, Minori?" Naruto interrupted with a pout and Sasuke quietly snickered.

Minori's eyes shot wide and outrageously at Naruto. "No, no, Kaasan! I' not leavin' you! _Alllllll_ of us have to get married so we can be together forever!" He declared, his brow furrowed.

Of course he was going to marry his mother too. He couldn't leave him behind.

Naruto put a hand to his chest and released a soft breath of relief. "Then I can dance too?" He pointed to them and Minori giggled, letting go of Sasuke's hand and opened his arm to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, joining his husband and child and Minori wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"What age should we plan to correct this at?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, moving them to the music and Naruto only grinned at him, stupidly.

He guessed Naruto wouldn't care until the time actually came.

For now, Minori was the little baby Naruto never wanted to grow older, and Sasuke was fine with that.

_'That's my baby, yeah. My baby, uh, uh. My baby, 's my baby, yeah. My baby, uh, uh. My baby...'_

* * *

_to be continued..._

 

I needed this dose or Minori and SasuNaru! Hope ya'll did too! (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

p.s - next chapter we're back to smut!

  |    
---|---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep dropping your thoughts and comments below as it does keep my lazy ass motivated to crank out chapters faster and kudos are appreciated as well! ⸂⸂⸜(രᴗര๑)⸝⸃⸃♡


	7. Just Some Mornin' Nookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - For anyone who is confused on how the pregnancy aspect of this story works - as in the tags, I've stated that I will be using elements and biology from the A/B/O universe when it comes to that, which means the pregnancy and birthing process works the same way that it does for an Omega male. There simply WON'T be any of those other A/B/O elements in this fic, like heats, scenting, knotting, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi. The responses of last chapter motivated me... |ω･)ﾉ

 

* * *

 

Their morning routine had been the usual.

Sasuke awoke first and scooped a tiny, sleeping Minori up from their bed and _carefully_ took him back to his own bedroom. No matter what they did, the toddler seemed to always find his way back into their bedroom.

Then, Naruto with a struggle, because he hated getting up in the morning altogether, dragged himself out of the bed. He and Sasuke took their morning showers and then took care of everything else, such as brushing their teeth, moisturizing their skin, combing and making sure their hair was neat, etc.

Finally, they both cooked breakfast for themselves, ate, and then returned to their bedroom to watch some television, simply enjoying each other's company, talking and laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke sometimes like to get a head-start before Minori got up so that they weren't completely bum-rushed by his hyperactive activity in the morning time, which would ultimately interrupt their sleep.

However, aside from the usual, they couldn't remember what TV show had been on when they started getting frisky with each other.

It started with a few chaste kisses, then that turned into full-on making out and that led to some.. fondling, and now, they absolutely wanted to rip off their clothes and fuck until the mattress springs were wrecked.

Naruto turned more on his side, his body pressed against Sasuke's and his mouth moving against Sasuke's hungrily as he continued to rub the prominent bulge through the Uchiha's briefs.

Sasuke spread his legs further apart, lying back and reveling in the friction of Naruto's hand caressing his erection with gripping fingers.

The Uchiha's cock was so hot, wet, and hard, it made Naruto wonder if it was painful for him. Pre-cum was already dampening through the material of his briefs. He slid his hand along the steely length, grasping it firmly and Sasuke devoured his full lips, kissing him so deep his entire mouth felt like it was on fire with every flick on their tongues against the other. Then, Sasuke sucked along his appendage and Naruto's mind seemed to fog, his blue eyes dilating in ecstasy.

The air surrounding them was hefty and Naruto knew there was no way they would be able to stop mid-way. He rubbed Sasuke in a way that was both soothing to the man's obvious erection, and needy in urge of himself wanting his cock so badly. He _needed_ to feel Sasuke inside of him right now. He was starting to leak slick at the thought of it pounding into him.

Sasuke flexed his hips into Naruto's pleasing hand, groaning into his mouth, and struggled to take in a much needed breath of air through his nostrils. He was so glad Minori was still asleep because this was exactly what he had been craving. He slipped his own hand under Naruto's shirt and dragged his fingers over Naruto's chest, the blonde sighing out pleasurably when he rolled his nipple between his fingers and then pulled on the bud gently, kissing at Naruto's plump, flushed mouth.

He didn't think he could hold out any longer. It felt like his dick was going to rip through the fabric of his underwear and he wouldn't be surprised if that _actually_ happened.

Naruto pulled back from those lips and shifted his position a bit more. He put his leg over Sasuke's thigh, straddled against the toned muscle and then pushed his fingers through a side of his hair that kept getting in the way before he grabbed Sasuke's face, forcing the man's mouth wider with his own. He rolled his hips against the Uchiha's thigh, grinding his own drooling member against him.

Sasuke slid his hands onto Naruto's backside and cupped his ass, his palms squeezing and massaging it. In the position Naruto was in, the pajama pants tightened over the span of the plump globes of his ass and Sasuke thought it looked drool-worthy.

He turned onto his side slightly and drew Naruto closer, grinding himself just as hard into where Naruto's upper leg was near his crotch. He was pretty much at his breaking point, his dick was a dripping, sticky mess inside of his briefs. He needed to feel Naruto directly _surrounding_ his dick.

Considering it had been a couple of weeks since the last time he got off, his restraint eventually snapped. He broke his mouth away from Naruto's and started to leaned up, grabbing the blonde by the hips and effortlessly flipped his dobe onto his hands and knees as if he weighed nothing.

"–Sasuke! A-At least give me a heads up first," Naruto let out a breathy laugh of disbelief at the sudden change of position and almost immediately he felt Sasuke on him like a sexually deprived mutt. It was kind of cute. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't just as eager.

Sasuke hunched over Naruto, pressing his lips to his neck and he slipped his hands beneath Naruto's shirt again, his caresses leaving goose bumps behind on Naruto's skin.

"I _need_ you right now, Naruto. I can't hold back any longer," Sasuke's husky voice was nearly pleading, his fingers undoing the top buttons of Naruto's oversized pajama shirt so that it sagged down around his shoulders. The tone of the Uchiha's voice was equivalent to that of melted caramel. Of the smoothest and thickest variety.

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced back at him over his shoulder, pinning Sasuke with darkened, lusty blues. "Me either, teme. But we have to make it quick 'cause Minori will be up soon," He said as he reached up under a pillow at the head of their bed and grabbed the tube of lube they had stashed under there.

They had planned to use it last night, but obviously that didn't happen with Minori finding his way back into their bed. He passed it back to Sasuke and the Uchiha took it, leaning back but set it off to the side, keener on the idea of getting Naruto's pants down.

He curled his fingers into the waist of Naruto's pajamas pants and underwear and pulled them down around Naruto's thighs, the blonde's ass in the air and naked. Sasuke licked his bottom lip, pleased with the sight. Naruto had what he called the perfect ass. It was soft, round, fit, and oh so _tight_.

Above small, but not big either. It was just right, and cute. He closed his hands around the nice plump flesh and leaned in, scraping his teeth along the right cheek.

Naruto flinched unexpectedly and a laugh left him as he felt the man nipping at his ass with his teeth. "Come on, Sasuke. I know how much you love my ass, but we don't have time for— _Ah!_ " He grimaced when the man spanked his left ass cheek and clamped his mouth shut after receiving the punishing hit.

He then glared half-heartedly back at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes caught his, midnight gaze narrowed and stern as Sasuke licked over the skin before sucking at it, a rosy tinge arising on Naruto's ass cheek.

Naruto could feel _that_ sensation heating up like wild fire in his lower abdomen at the feel of the Uchiha's tongue on his skin and more slick gathered inside of his walls, threatening to drip out of his hole. Fuck, he wanted the tongue licking inside of him so bad. He wagged his backside a little, wanting his lover to move his mouth more toward his quivering entrance instead.

Sasuke smiled cunningly, leaning up. "Now, Naruto. You know we don't have time for that. Minori will be up soon," He told him in mock of what the dobe said earlier, patting him on the ass chidingly.

His lips tightened into an annoyed smile, Naruto huffed. "Ugh, you get on my nerves. I can't stand you right now," He muttered, beginning to lean up as well, but then he was pushed back down onto his hands.

"Hn," Sasuke frowned a bit. "I didn't say I would leave you unsatisfied, baby. Relax." He only meant they didn't have much time for him to eat him out right now, but they were getting off with or _without_ that. He was quick in grabbing the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, slathering them up and then putting the tube down.

He parted one of the perky mounds with his other hand, revealing Naruto's tight and wet pink entrance. There was already so much slick shined over and dripping from his hole. Sasuke watched as the blonde shivered in anticipation and pressed the lubed fingers of his other hand on the pink ring of muscle. Obviously, they didn't exactly _need_ the lube with Naruto being so wet on his own, but it made for the extra slip of his fingers working quicker. They didn't have the luxury to take their time and make sure Naruto was warmed up enough to take his cock. Minori had rather impeccable timing.

Naruto winced and gasped pleasurably, reaching under himself to fist his own erect member, and slowly, he felt the two fingers pop into his hole at once. It hurt a tad, but it felt _so_ good at the same time.

He moaned softly while Sasuke worked those digits inside him, stretching him quickly and desperately.

It didn't take him long to realize that Sasuke was avoiding hitting that spot that would send him over the edge way too soon, no matter how badly he wanted the man's fingers their. Naruto wanted them to come together as well.

Naruto's eyes lidded slightly and he thrusted into his own fist, biting his lower lip and wishing he could spread his legs wider, but his underwear and pants binding his thighs wouldn't allow that.

It was then that his hand was removed from his erection by Sasuke and as the pout formed on his lips in disappointment that his enjoyment had been taken away from him, he looked back over his shoulder and saw that Sasuke had freed his own cock through the opening of his briefs and was slathering his large dick up with a generous amount of lube.

Sasuke fought the groan building in his throat at the feel of the cool substance on his hot, swelled cock and fisted himself. He seriously couldn't wait anymore. Next thing he knew, he was hovering over the blonde, had him by the hip and was rubbing the head of his length against Naruto's fluttering, drenched hole.

"Sasuke, w-wait…"

The head got caught on the rim of Naruto's entrance and the pleasure was so overbearing that Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut, goose bumps glazing upon his skin and _without warning_ , he slammed right into the searing heat.

" _A-Aaah..!_ —Sasuke?!" Naruto's breath hitched, his body wracked with pain and an overwhelming and sharp sense of fullness, his tear-welling eyes wide. His face fell into the bed after his hands caved under him. "G-God, _Hngh_ _!_ _"_ He turned his head, breathing harshly through his nostrils.

Sasuke cursed, Naruto's ass instantly clamping down on his cock because of the hasty intrusion and his brow winced. He knew right away that that had been the wrong move. _Shit_ , he let his own impatience cloud his judgment.

He ducked his head and tightened his grip on Naruto's hip, panting himself. He could hear Naruto breathing quick and harsh beneath him. Sasuke swallowed, guilt pitting itself in his gut and gritted his teeth. Naruto's body was tense and shuddering underneath him because of the pain.

Sasuke made no sudden movements, careful when he leaned down to press his lips to the skin between Naruto's neck and shoulder, hoping to soothe him. Fuck, that was stupid of him!

" _Ha_ _a.._ _Ha_ _a_ _…_ fuck, Sasuke. Why the hell…? —Ow," Naruto whimpered through his gritted teeth, his eyes attempting to blink the pain away.

"..Sorry," Sasuke kissed on his shoulder, trying hard not to think about how good Naruto's dripping walls felt clamped down on him and focused on the fact that he had hurt him. He slid Naruto's hair aside and kissed him behind his ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He whispered desperately, not daring to move any further and Naruto groaned. "You okay?" He asked softly, bringing his hand up to caress Naruto's head.

"A-Ahh,…hurts.." Naruto's breathing evened out, his hole clenched and stretched around Sasuke's length. He winced and whimpered, the ache seeming to take forever to die down. Sasuke whispered his sweet apologies to him, his lips eager to soothe the tension in his body. "…damn it, Sasuke."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I'm so sorry," Sasuke said genuinely, his hand back caressing his hip.

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed, swallowing.

It took a long few moments for his body to gradually start accommodating to Sasuke's girth, the pain becoming a distant memory and he smiled in relief. Naruto felt his body relax, his ass not clamping down as tight as it had been on his husband.

Fuck, that had hurt like hell.

He couldn't even remember the last time Sasuke had made a mistake like that, but he wasn't upset about it. It had been an accident, he knew that. Sasuke had just gotten _too_ ahead of himself.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked after he felt Naruto had relaxed, his voice still filled with concern.

"...Um, y-yeah …just don't move yet, bastard." He answered, his voice shaky.

Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head, murmuring, "Sorry," against his hair. He felt like complete shit now, and would completely understand if Naruto didn't want to continue. No matter how disappointed he, himself would be about it. He continued to kiss and caress him, hoping to make it all better.

"..Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, annoyed and moving a bit. He was fine now. He understood that Sasuke hadn't meant to do what he did, but he wasn't Fine China. "I'm all right, but let up a little bit," He bit out, shifting some more under the man because it felt like Sasuke was crushing him.

"Ah, sorry," Sasuke quickly lifted most of his weight when he realized Naruto was having a hard time supporting his body.

A couple of minutes or so went by of Sasuke asking Naruto if he was still in pain and Naruto huffed because he had to tell him about five times more that he was _okay_.

Then, Sasuke asked him if he wanted him to pull out.

"No!" Naruto whined, pushing his hips back into the Uchiha and Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "I don't want to stop, teme! I _do_ want you to move now," He was still sporting an aching erection himself and the pain from before was completely gone. Not to mention, Sasuke's girth stretching him felt out of this world at the moment.

Sasuke eyed him uncertainly and Naruto rolled his eyes before pushing his hips back against the man again to ensure his words, his lips grimacing at the itch-satisfying pleasure that that move of his hips created.

Sasuke parted his lips in a silent moan, a delighted shudder sprinting along his spine, and then he smirked.

"Right. I got it, I got it." He propped his hands on either side of Naruto's head and pushed himself up, knowing full well how much gravity he would have at his mercy in this position.

He slowly drew his hips back, pulling almost completely out of Naruto before thrusting back into the tight heat with a slam and growled at the way Naruto clamped down on him like a vice. He cursed blissfully, his body and mind practically melting, and began driving into Naruto's body with the weight of his body.

His hair falling in his face, Naruto let out a loud, strangled moan, Sasuke's entire dick spreading him with brutal force and he fucking loved it. Every muscle and nerve in his body basically turned to jelly. He pushed back against him and quickly came to realize that he didn't need to. Sasuke was in complete control, dropping his dick into him just how he liked it, hitting all the right spots inside of him.

Naruto went limp, enjoying how Sasuke's cock scraped along every gland inside of him. His eyes widened in disbelief when Sasuke practically mounted his hips, relentlessly pounding into him and Naruto's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, his face falling into the bed.

Sasuke didn't think he was going to last much longer with the way Naruto squeezing down on him. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and groaned as slick started gushing out around his cock and he gripped his hips tighter. Naruto was all hot, slippery and tight inside. _So_ sticky now too.

Sasuke felt his abdomen clench and the heat that had long ago started stirring in there was coming to a boil. His eyes rolled back and he bared his teeth, his cock driving deep into the blonde's beautifully quivering body faster. _Fuck_ , he was almost there.

But, he wanted Naruto to come first. He stretched his legs out and dropped his hands back beside his lover's head, his feet grounded firmly into the mattress. He steadied himself on one of his hands and buried his other into long, golden locks, gripping the hair roughly and yanking Naruto's face up from the bed sheets.

Naruto cried out at the grip on his hair, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and bunched the sheets in his fists, bracing himself for the intense release he sensed speeding for him like a freight train. He hadn't even been disappointed when Sasuke changed the angle of his thrusting and drove directly into his prostate.

Naruto's breath caught, blinding stars flashing behind his eyes and his whole body shivered. Oh _fuck_ , he was going to come and it was getting harder to keep himself quiet.

Finally, he released the breath that had been stuck in his throat and it spilled from his lips in a trembling wail, his hands scrambling for something more that wasn't there.

Sasuke gripped tighter on his hair, his hips thrusting harder. Good he had gotten Naruto right to the edge because he didn't think he was going to last any longer himself. He used the grip he had on Naruto's hair to press the side of his flushed face into the bed, the violent impact of his thrusts causing the headboard to hit the wall behind it.

Damn it! That would definitely wake Minori.

He quickened his thrusts, panting hard and more slick gushed out of Naruto's hole and ran down the insides of Naruto's thighs. Fuck it, his cock was straining at this point and he wasn't so sure he could hold off. Hopefully, Naruto would come at the same time as him.

"O-Ohh," Naruto whimpered, his heavily oozing cock now pulsing at the rumble of Sasuke growling, grunting and moaning in his ear. Oh God, that alone was bringing him to his climax. He felt Sasuke's tense jaw rub up against the side of his head, and lost it.

Sasuke raised his hips and then dropped them, giving a single good slam into Naruto's prostate and stayed right up against that spot. Naruto's eyes crossed in pure bliss before they rolled up his head.

Then Sasuke did it, again, one single time.

Naruto's toes curled.

Then again, and again.

" _U-Ungh_ , r-right there! Right there— _a-ahhh_ _!_ There, baby! You're going to make me come, so f-fucking hard!" He babbled uncontrollably, the grip Sasuke had on his hair pressing the side of his face against the bed and the bind of his underwear and pajama pants around his thighs rendering him unable to do nothing but take Sasuke's dick. His stare glazed over, he couldn't stop the drooling moans and cries spilling from his throat. The thought of Minori hearing him completely slipped his mind.

Sasuke smirked slightly as Naruto started to tremble tremendously beneath him.

Then, there it was, that God forsaken knock at their door.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare.

No, not _now_. They were almost done for God's sake!

He raised his head, slowing his movements to Naruto's displeasure. Sasuke thickly swallowed and steadied his voice before he answered their three year old as casually as he could manage. "Yes, Minori?"

" _Um.. Tousan, Kaasan, I's brushed my teeth all by myself and I wan' know if I could make breakfas' since I was a big boy with brushing my teeth?"_ His adorable voice was muffled through the door.

"... No, Minori!" Sasuke scowled, quietly thrusting into a dazed Naruto. "J-Just- Wait a damn minute!"

" _But whyyyy_ _!_ _"_ He whined unfairly, banging on the door.

"B-Because," He shivered when Naruto rolled his hips back against him. ".. _I_ said so!"

" _But I want to! Pleeeeeeease, can I!"_

"—YES, MINORI! YOU CAN MAKE BREAKFAST, NOW _GO AWAY_!" Naruto yelled, nearly out of breath. He heard Minori cheer outside of their bedroom door before running off.

Sasuke eyes were wide on Naruto for a moment, but then Naruto whimpered pleadingly and thrusted back against him, silently demanding he finish what they started. Sasuke desired the same, so he hammered into the blonde deeper and faster.

"A-Aaaah! _Oh_ my God, y-yeah!" Naruto sobbed as Sasuke slammed into his prostate again. Aw hell, his soul felt like it left his body with that one. "Keep fucking m-me like that! _Ah! Ah!_ I'm… coming.." His voice died into a mumble, Sasuke throbbing deep inside him. Sasuke pounded in balls deep, spreading his tight heat mercilessly and Naruto could feel how sopping wet he was around the huge girth. Sasuke grunted and drove his hips downward in a single, fluid motion, hitting his prostate right on the mark.

His eyes rolling to the back of his head, Naruto seized up and gasped sharply as if his orgasm had been knocked right out of him. He came hard on the bed sheets, his entire body flushing and convulsing. Sasuke kissed on the side of his throat and grabbed Naruto's quivering leg as he was wrecked by his climax to keep the blonde on his knees.

Naruto swore he faintly heard a small chuckle leave the man, but he was too out of it to know for sure. He clenched his teeth, erratically rocking his hips against the Uchiha so that the head of Sasuke's cock continued to rub into his prostate while he rode out his orgasm. It was so good he nearly screamed.

Since he had clearly finished Naruto off, Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer on himself, especially with Naruto twitching and clenched on him so tight it felt like he was desperately trying to milk him.

" _Ung_ , Na-Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips with bruising strength and thrusted into his slippery heat, his jaw dropping open at the mouth-watering climax building to its peak. His lips flushed a deeper red, the lewd sound of his dick abusing a slick-soaked hole echoing in his ears, and then he rammed _deep_ inside Naruto, one last time.

His cock pulsated in the most delicious way as his orgasm finally ripped through him and Sasuke's whole body tensed, his dick releasing into Naruto. He hissed, taking his lip between his teeth before a raspy moan left him and Naruto helped him ride out his climax by breathing the sluttiest moans and words underneath him.

They both shuddered, bathing in the throes of bliss. Naruto exhaled with a honeyed whine and blushed, loving the sensation and warmth of the Uchiha pumping his load into him. There was a lot of it too, and it was _so_ thick. Naruto grounded his hips against the man and Sasuke growled a bit through his teeth before collapsing on top of him, laughing breathily in satisfaction in his ear.

Sasuke was dazed, nearly knocked unconscious by that intense orgasm, his dark eyes glossy. All he wanted to do was lay here.

However, that was ruined when after a few moments of catching his breath, Naruto tried to heave from the bed. Sasuke's weight wouldn't allow him up though.

Naruto groaned, pushing himself up again. "D-Damn it, Sasuke get off me!"

Sasuke blinked and deliriously mumbled, "…Why?"

"B-Because—!" Naruto jerked his elbow back into the man's rib and Sasuke grunted in pain before Naruto conjured up the strength to throw him off his back, of course forcing him to pull his dick out of him as well.

Naruto quickly jumped up onto his shaky legs and yanked up his boxers and pants, ignoring the feel of Sasuke's semen and his slick dripping down the inside of his thighs. "I have to go save our three year old from possibly injuring himself and burning the house down!" He jumped off the bed and sped out of the room, stumbling in his steps because his legs felt like jelly.

Sasuke laid on his back, having completely forgot about that.

Still, he smiled, having been fulfilled. His mind was floating, muffling the shouting of his family.

" _Minori, you better not be touching the stove!"_

" _But you's said I could cook breakfas'!"_

" _W_ _-W_ _ell I changed my mind!"_

" _Awww, Kaasan! That ain't fuckin' fair!"_

" _Minori?!"_

" _I'm sorry! It slipped out! I'm just SO upset!"_

 

* * *

 

Yeah. I am about 99.99999% certain that Minori has a baby-making detector embedded in his tiny body somewhere because... Lordtttt... COULDN'T BE ME. If he was my child I'd lose my mind lmao ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please keep dropping your thoughts down below as it does keep my lazy ass motivated to crank out chapters faster and kudos are appreciated as well! ⸂⸂⸜(രᴗര๑)⸝⸃⸃♡


	8. Stepping On Dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from writing MTMB and got bored╰(▔∀▔)╯

 

**[Song on the radio.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mzMJ_BbbAk) **

 

* * *

 

"Are you excited, Minori?" Naruto asked, looking at the child through the rear-view mirror as he drove the car.

"Yup!" Minori chirped, kicking his feet and grinning.

They were heading to the gym to get a little workout in and Naruto had dressed Minori properly for the occasion in a pair of sweat shorts and a short sleeve jersey, so the boy was even more excited and ready to workout. It had been the perfect thing to get the child's mind off of Sasuke.

Sasuke had been working later than usual for the last week and a half because of a business venture that was approaching. It felt like they hardly saw him everyday now, and in a couple of weeks Sasuke would be leaving to handle some business overseas along with Fugaku.

In Australia, to be specific.

Minori hadn't particularly taken that bit of information well - having only overheard it during a conversation he and Sasuke had been having in the kitchen one night - so the boy had been really cranky and upset with the lack of Sasuke's presence. Sasuke did try to make up for it by reading him bedtime stories every night when he came home and letting Minori sleep in their bed so that he could hug and cuddle him as much as he wanted to while falling asleep.

Naruto was trying everyday not to get too down about it, but he was missing the Uchiha too and was feeling a bit lonely. By the time Sasuke would arrive home Naruto was already too tired to talk much or spend any quality time with him.

 _However_ , Naruto and Minori were going to make it, with some much needed distraction of course as time passed.

It wasn't like this was the first time Sasuke had been extremely busy, or would be traveling out of the country.

Minori turned his head and gazed out the window, longingly. "But.. I wish Tousan was here too…"

Naruto smiled wistfully at the little mumble he heard. "I know, baby..," He pushed the button on the steering wheel that switched on the car radio and the host of the station that they always tuned into was speaking with a special guest. No songs were playing yet. He frowned and lowered the volume until the voices sounded like low muttering. "But remember I told you everything will get back to normal in time? It won't be long. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yea," Minori nodded, tilting over so he could see his mother better passed the seat. "How long again?"

"Lets see.. tousan leaves in a couple of weeks and he'll only be gone for a month, which is only about thirty days," Naruto glanced up in the rear-view to see the boy attempting to count on his fingers. He didn't think he could wait that long either, but he had to be tough for his baby. He stopped the car at a stop-sign and turned his head to look back at Minori, showing him a small smile. "It won't be as long as you think, I promise. Soon he won't have to work late anymore and then he'll be home before you know it."

Minori seemed okay with that answer, smiling a bit himself. "Okay."

Naruto turned back around and steered off around a corner before he idly said, "Minori, Kiba is gonna meet us at the gym, so it should be really fun."

Minori gasped and his blue eyes lit up. "Really?! Is he gon' bring's Akamaru too!" He loved Kiba and Akamaru! He liked it best when Akamaru took him for rides.

"Uh, I don't think he can bring Akamaru inside the gym, baby," He replied honestly and Minori let out a disappointed whine. "But you never know, and you'll still get to play with Kiba all you want!" He mentioned, trying to cheer him up again.

Minori slowly smiled again, fine with that. "Okay."

He liked playing with Kiba too. His mother's best friend was really awesome!

"Minori, babe, I think we're going to make a stop at Burger King before we get to the gym," He grinned mischievously, taking a detour road for the nearest Burger King.

Hell, Ichiraku was all the way on the opposite side of town so ramen was out of the question, but he could settle for some Burger King. And it was just about lunch time.

"Oh no," Minori giggled, his cheeks rosy. "Kaasan, Tousan says that's bad."

His father made it a number one rule not to eat junk food before working out.

Naruto pursed his mouth playfully with a roll of his eyes. "Well, guess what? Tousan ain't here so," He snickered and Minori mimicked his laugh just as sinisterly in the backseat, causing Naruto to actually laugh. "Minori, you're such a cutie, you know that?" He cooed as he raised the volume of the radio.

He recognized the song that the station was finally playing and grinned.

"Minori! This is your song! You gonna sing it?" Naruto hyped, bobbing his head to the beat. His baby was so good at singing in English, thanks to Sasuke teaching him the language since the moment he uttered his first words.

Sasuke had started teaching him many different languages from the time he was really young.

Minori listened to catch the beat and bubbled a loud, "Yes!" This was one of his favorite songs after all. He bobbed his head and started to dance in his seat as he sang high and rowdy in English, "I saw you's face in a criminal sketch! ..Don't be alarmed 'cause you's don't know me y-yet! I'm on the prowl now sniffin' around this town—"

"—For you!" Naruto joined in, his finger taking a quick point at the boy through the rear-view and Minori laughed, trying to keep up with the English lyrics.

"Callin' all cars there's an o-officer down! Shot to the heart's on a night on the town! And the e-evidenccc' of you's fingerprints was found, and nowww," He sang gleefully and cheerfully, rocking from side to side."You's got the right to remain right here wit' me! I's on your's tail in a hot pursuit! Love is a high-speed chase racin' down the street's—"

"WooooooWooooWoooo! I'm coming after you!" Minori and Naruto chanted together, jamming to the music as they headed to Burger King. "WooooooWooooWoooo! I'm coming after you! WooooooWooooWoooo, I'm coming after you!"

 

* * *

 

"Bruh, don't tell me you've really gotten this slow! Bring your ass, Naruto!" Kiba jogged for the grass hill that was located behind the fitness center and Minori was pretty much like a pigeon on speed racing beside the man.

"Kiba-nii! You's said a bad word!" Minori scolded, looking up at Kiba with chiding big eyes.

Kiba opened his mouth scoff, but then the three year old pointed a stern finger at him. Kiba ultimately nodded. "A'ight, my bad." He apologized.

"S.. Stupid! Watch your mouth around my kid!" Naruto attempted to shout, lagging behind and out of breath. His chest was feeling tight.

"I already apologized, slow-poke!" Kiba yelled back, him and Minori getting further ahead.

"You.. better had!" Naruto panted out, a few stray locks of his hair sticking to the side of his face. He was wearing a loose, sleeveless shirt and a pair of black yoga pants with his hair tied back into a ponytail because he liked to keep as much hair as possible off of his skin in the summer time, especially in this heat and while working out. "Dude…, I get Minori, but how the hell… do you have so much energy?"

He knew he had slacked on the whole gym thing, but still, Kiba never had this much energy while fucking jogging.

That is, unless, Kiba started hanging out with his neighbor, Rock Lee, behind his back.

Naruto laughed a bit, giving a shake of his head. He doubted that.

They were nearing the _legendary_ hill and—Shit! Just why did Minori want to come jogging out here? His heart was going to give out at this rate.

They ran on the pavement path trailing through the freshly-cut, green grass. It was nice back here, he could admit. Full, tall trees gracing them with shade, the pond he wouldn't mind taking a dive into at this point was in view to his right and appeared refreshing.

Thinking of cold water, Naruto reached for his water bottle clipped onto his yoga pants and unclipped it, bringing it to his mouth and taking a long, _long_ and much needed drink as he slowed down, droplets of water dripping along his chin.

His eyes wandered to Minori and Kiba who had already made it to the top of the hill and he hadn't even started up it yet.

The energetic duo slapped hands and then did the motion of tossing something up into the air, looked up at it, caught it, and all just to hit _The Woah_.

Naruto rolled his eyes half-heartedly. That was cute, especially since Minori was so small. He took one last gulp of water and then exhaled, clipping his water bottle back to his pants. He started on his jog again, feeling refreshed.

However, once he started up the damn hill, he was tired again.

"Kaasan, hurry!" Minori called from the top, grinning.

"Yeah, man! We want to keep moving!" Kiba cupped his hands around either side his mouth to help his voice travel to the blonde.

Naruto glared, his feet feeling like they weighed a ton each. "Yeah, yeah! …Shut up!"

Once Naruto finally reached the top of the hill, he collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavy and sweating massively. Ew, he felt so gross.

The breeze was helping him cool down, thankfully.

Lying on his back, he ignored Kiba's hooting about how his slow ass finally made it and Minori was applauding him.

He frowned, exhausted. They were going to have to go on without him because he couldn't do this anymore. He stared up at the sky and moving clouds, his chest falling and rising. He loved how cool the grass beneath him felt against his skin.

Right as Naruto was about to raise his arm to block the rays of the sun from his eyes, a shadow casted over his head. Oh, thank the Lord. He stared at his son's face and Minori was staring down at him seriously.

"Kaasan, the dinosaurs will be mad!" He went off, his brow furrowed. "How disrespectful!"

Naruto eyed him confusingly, his stare squinted. "Wha.. What? What are you talking about, Minori?"

"You're laying on the dinosaur."

Naruto looked to where Kiba stood off and his friend looked just as confused.

"Minori, little dude, what are you going on about?" Kiba walked over and dropped down beside Naruto's sprawled body.

"This hill," Minori pointed down to the grass they were on obviously and the two adults nodded. "It's a dinosaur."

Kiba exchanged a glance with Naruto and then he blatantly laughed.

Minori frowned.

"— _Ow!_ Shit, Naruto!" Kiba whined after the blonde had punched his thigh.

"What do you mean, baby?" Naruto forced himself up from the grass and turned around to the child who looked back at him absolutely. "A dinosaur?"

Minori's eyes widened greatly. "Kaasan, how could you's not know! When's the dinosaurs went ex-ex-extinct," He took a deep breath in after using such a difficult word. "The dirt got's on top of them and over years, years and yearssss," He exaggerated with his arms going wide above his head. "the dinosaurs became mo'ntains and hills because grass grew on them. So you have to be r-respectful and not lay on them. These are their graves." He stated matter-a-factly, his stare flat.

Naruto was quiet, his eyes drifting to the grass.

Kiba made a face, looking from the grass to Minori. "But we ran up it, hit The Woah, and now you're standing on it, little mans. I think you're a little bit more disrespectful than him, if I'm keepin' it a hundred with you."

Naruto choked out a laugh and Minori made a face this time.

"But I's just passing by! That's the difference!"

Kiba put a hand to his chest and leaned back, as if to say _'well excuse the fuck out of me.'_

"So…," Naruto gathered himself, holding back his laughter. "I should get up then?" He asked, pointing down at the hill.

"Yes, the both of you's. It's would be's much appreciated." Minori said to the two adults.

Naruto stifled a laugh, putting his head down.

Kiba groaned obnoxiously, getting to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. "My God, I don't understand this. Minori, I don't know where you heard that, but it's a damn li—"

Naruto punched him in the arm and pinned him with a threatening smile.

Kiba licked at the inside of his cheek and rubbed at the sore spot as Minori started walking off without them. That hurt. "You got one more time to put your hands on me, bruh." He weakly threatened.

Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"Ah, fuck. ..I don't think I've ever told you this before, but," Kiba winced, still rubbing his arm. "your kid's a riot."

Sometimes it was still surreal to him that Naruto actually had a kid, and had for three years now. He still remembered when the blonde had been all about partying. Naruto taking off his shirts and dancing on the bar had been a weekly occurrence back then.

Kiba stopped rubbing at his arm and instead toss his other one around Naruto's shoulders, grinning. "He's really just like you, man. It's why I like him so much."

Naruto grinned widely as well. "Yeah, he is just like me, huh? Funny as hell too! I've always had a killer humor," He nudged his friend in the ribs with his elbow and Kiba hummed agreeably.

"We's have to get's a move on before's the dinosaurs reawaken!" Minori shouted from where he had stopped near a tree.

Naruto chuckled at that. "All right, all right! We're coming!" He called back to him before shrugging Kiba off of him.

Kiba snickered, his canines practically visible, "I'm going to burst his bubble one day. That shit is going to be funny." and then he ran off.

Naruto's mouth fell open at how awful that sounded.

Kiba was his best friend and he loved him dearly, but he also… wasn't shit.

* * *

It had been a while before they made it back inside the fitness center because Minori and Kiba wanted to run through every damn detour. Kiba just for shits 'nd giggles at first because he knew Naruto felt like he was on the verge of death, but eventually Kiba was aching and tired too, so they practically had to lug Minori into the building.

They allowed him to run on the treadmill instead with Kiba's assistance, of course.

Naruto walked into the vacant locker-room while Minori was with Kiba and unlocked his locker, grabbing his gym bag out and dropping it on the bench in the center of the aligned lockers.

As he searched through his bag for the second water bottle that had his power drink in it, his cell started going off. He tucked the stray, long locks of hair that brushed against his cheek behind his ear while going for his phone.

He found it and spotted that it was Sasuke calling him.

He answered it and brought it to his ear with a smile. "I didn't think I would get a call from you until later tonight or something since you've been so busy. How surprising."

" _Hn_ _,_ _I made time_ _,_ _"_ Sasuke voiced simply, which made Naruto's heart leap. _"How are you doing, Naruto?"_

Naruto turned to sit down on the bench and leaned back on his hand. "Hm, fine. How about you? What are you doing, Sasuke?"

 _"_ _I'm fine as well. I've just finished up with the Board meeting, everything went smoother than I expected. How about you?"_

"That's good. ..I'm at the gym with Minori and Kiba. I'm sore and I think your son does it on purpose. Kiba I can deal with later because he's just an asshole that acts like he's Minori's age," He listened to Sasuke chuckle and blushed slightly before tilting his head back and eying the locker room ceiling. "It's not funny. They almost killed me." Though, he couldn't help smiling about it himself.

 _"_ _Anyone hit on you that I should know about? I can have them taken care of, if so."_

Naruto laughed, sitting forward. "Uh, no. There's not many guys here today anyway, and I'm pretty good at warding off the weirdos myself. No need to suspect."

Often he wondered why Sasuke expected the whole damn world to flirt with him. He wasn't that popular. Then again, Sasuke did tell him that he was too naive when it came to his own sex appeal.

He shrugged.

 _"_ _Or women_ _?_ _A bitch can get taken care of real' quick as well, Naruto. It's nothing. Hn, all I need is a name_ _and a face_ _."_

Naruto laughed ridiculously hard at the serious menace in his husband's voice, blushing. "What are you gonna do? Hire a hitman?"

 _"_ _All it takes is a snap of my fingers, Naruto_ _._ _Let's not think it isn't that easy for me._ _"_

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, giggling. "You're crazy, really." He faintly heard Sasuke dismissing someone on his end and sighed sorrowfully. "Minori misses you, Sasuke. Ever since he heard that you're leaving he's been asking when you're coming back, even when you haven't left yet. I told him we'll see you tonight for sure, but he's started trying to count how long you will be gone for once you leave. I've been trying hard to distract him though, I think it's working. For right now at least."

 _"_ _Is he near you?"_ Sasuke asked expectantly.

"No. Kiba's putting him through some intense training right now. Wants 'nori to be the first three year old with a six-pack," Naruto mentioned humorously and the Uchiha sucked his teeth.

 _"_ _Why is that guy such a moron?"_

Naruto pouted in defense. "Hey! Don't get me started raggin' on your stick-up-the-ass friends, teme."

_"Dobe."_

"I'll miss you too, ya know.."

Sasuke was silent for some time.

Naruto then cocked his head oddly. "Sasuke?"

 _"_ _Naruto, what are you wearing?"_

His gaze narrowed firmly. "Sasuke, we are not having phone sex right now."

 _"_ _Of course not_ _._ _I was only asking out of curiosity_ _."_

Naruto breathed a hopeless sigh. "A sleeveless shirt and some yoga pants. All my of sweats were dirty."

 _"_ _Hn. Yes, yes. I'm sure someone there has definitely looked at your ass. Can you tell me all the names of the employees on the clock and possibly get the names of the other members there_ _right now_ _?_ _I want to question them all._ _You know I've always felt like something was off about that guy that works at the front desk as well. He probably looked too, long and hard."_

"Sasuke,.. did you smoke or something today?"

 _"..._ _Excuse me?"_

Stomping his foot, Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from cackling too loudly. The instant dark and offended rumble of Sasuke's voice caught him off guard.

Sasuke had never even touched a cigarette, let alone a drug in his life, and Naruto knew that, but he liked to mess with him.

It was made to be a joke, but he regretted the joke once Sasuke literally went into a full-on sermon on him never having touched any type of narcotic in his life and that he certainly hadn't smoked any this afternoon, which had Naruto falling off the bench and slapping his hand on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of hysteria.

 

* * *

 

Naruto: ***a soft and loving parent who wants to safe-guard his child's dreams & imagination***

Kiba:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Exactly how long has Sasuke had his eye on the man that works at the front desk? Who knows.ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ That poor guy. He has to deal with a possessive Uchiha every time Sasuke and Naruto come to the gym together. He probably can't even look Naruto in the eyes with Sasuke there, probably getting threatened when Naruto's not around too... by his husband (T_T)
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are what's keeping me motivated to crank out chapters faster so don't be shy! ⸂⸂⸜(രᴗര๑)⸝⸃⸃♡


End file.
